Nightmares and Pianos
by AVAgrl
Summary: Bella Swan, a fresh out of college 21 year old is saved by the famous pianoist Edward Masen from a horrifying event. When giving up for her search for her hero, an accident occurs to Edward ending his career. Can Bella inspire Edward again? edwardxbella! on haitus
1. Pianos and Bars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. All trademarks go to her. By the way, this is my first fan fiction; please send me replies! I need to know what I did right or wrong! Review! And enjoy.**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Chapter One_

_Pianos and Bars_

_Bella's POV_

I sighed to myself.

Another normal day.

I realized this yet again, when I walked out of the same old coffee shop holding my usual cup strong black coffee. The only person who could change my day's schedule is my best friend and roommate; Alice Cullen. She is the only person who can force me into death trap heels and dresses that expose my skin more than covering it. She's my spiked-black-haired-fashion-loving-short pixie. I've even told her she reminds me of a pixie; she took that idea and made a Halloween costume out of it.

Everyone-including me- wonder how we're even _friends,_ let alone best friends. We are opposites. I'm average height; she's…well, she's lucky to even reach the cereal cupboard. I'm average looking and she's beautiful. She could wear a garbage bag and pull it off on a runway.

I am glad that I do have such a great friend. Sure, she could be less obsessive over my closet full of 'unworthy space of closet.' Also, it would be nice if she didn't spend so much money on me on clothes that I never wear unless she threatens to put me through longer, more torturous hours when it's 'Bella Barbie Time.'

I was just about to pass an article stand when an article heading caught my eye.

AMERICA'S MOST WANTED BACHELOR PLAYS FOR THE HUNGRY

I backtracked my steps to get a better look of the picture. Many too skinny children were surrounding a large baby grand piano. Sitting on the piano bench, with his back to the camera, was a man with a good posture and straight-out-of-bed hair.

"Hey lady."

I looked up to face a man with an impatient expression on his face. He was behind the newsstand counter holding his hand out, glaring at me. I blushed, unwillingly as usual.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I grabbed my purse, spending my lunch money yet again on a piece of written work. Angela is going to be upset with me again.

I handed him my money and grabbed the article, not grabbing my change, and started to speed walk to the bar I worked at. I didn't like the job but it was the only place that would accept a fresh out of college student at such short notice.

I walked through the doors with two minutes left to spare. As I mentally congratulated myself, I tripped over a stupid chair. And I was doing so well today with only a couple of stumbles today!

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Are you okay?" Angela questioned. She helped me and kicked the god-blessed chair out of the way.

"I'm alright." I brushed myself off. "You should know by now that every single morning, of every single day I come through these doors-" I pointed at the inanimate object, glaring at it evilly," that evil chair finds some way under my feet." I've begged Tyler, my boss, to replace the chair, or at least move it away from near the doorway so it wouldn't inflict anymore damage to me. He just stared at me like I lost my mind. I believe that him and the chair are tagging up on me.

Angela laughed. "Yea, I guess I should. Can't help but worry about your well-being though. You never know if the chair is going to start cushion-slam you. It's a surprise that you aren't at the emergency room twice a day instead of a month," she teased. I snorted.

"When the chair and me start taking it to the ring, put money on the chair, I don't think-"

"BELLA!" Oh no. It's Tyler.

I looked over Angela's shoulder only to see Tyler fuming over to me. Angela rolled her eyes and walked over to her bar position. No one wanted to be near Tyler period. Tyler stormed up to my face and I took an unconscious step back. I never liked the fact some people got into my personal space.

"Bella! You're late and not in uniform! Do you still want to get paid?" He fumed.

"Sorry Tyler." I really wasn't, but he didn't have to know that." I tripped…again. And, yes I am wearing uniform right now." I unzipped my jacket as evidence. You couldn't even call this a uniform. All the uniform was jeans or shorts with the bar T-shirt, except on Saturday nights (which I don't have evening shift); waitresses had to wear short shorts, a baseball cap, and long socks/nylons. Female employees had to wear heels everyday, but ever since my first day here; I got an exception.

I bent over to grab my dropped magazine and excused myself from Tyler's ever annoying presence. I went to the employees lounge to put my stuff in my locker when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I already knew who it was. I mentally sighed to myself. Tyler was going to apologize telling me how he wanted to make an expression of a hard-working boss. Then he was going to ask me on another date. He was _so _predictable.

"Bella…" Tyler said sweetly," I don't want to seem like a jackass-" Too late," to you-it's the other workers that-" I cut him off before he could finish his ten minute speech.

"Tyler, it's okay. I really don't care anyway." It just annoys the hell out of me. He looked relieved.

"Really? That's great. Oh, hey look, tonight my friend is throwing an apartment party and I was hoping you would go as my date. So, what do you think?"

"Tyler, I…" I started thinking of an excuse, "umm…Alice needs my help with some of her fashion designs. I promised her this morning and I just can't bail on her like that." I'm the last person Alice would come to for fashion advice. He had a glum expression on his face.

"Oh. Do you really have too?"

"Yes." _Nooooo._

"Oh." He frowned, but then he smiled at a thought," Maybe another time then?"

"Maybe." Not.

He practically skipped off and mentally groaned to myself. Couldn't he get the message? He reminds me of Mike Newton from high school. Creepy, blonde stalker.

I successfully was able to put away my jacket without anymore stops when I remembered my magazine. _Well, I'll have nothing to do at lunch break, I might as well read it then_ I told myself.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I hate my job," I mumbled to myself. Seriously, it was _almost_ 12:00 on a _Tuesday_! Normal people shouldn't try to get drunk on a _Tuesday_ before the day has reached a midpoint! So far, we've had a total of 2 guys get thrown out already because of inappropriate…let's just say Angela is still red on her face from extreme embarrassment. And Jessica Stanley…she practically _let _the guy grope her ass. Then she made a big scene of how she was getting molested and that she might sue the poor drunk guy. Let's just say that I'm glad it's lunch break.

I went over to my locker to grab my magazine and try to not think of the 4 more hours ahead.

"Hey Bella," Angela greeted me at the employee lounge doorway. "I was wondering if you would like to join Ben and me to lunch? Our treat." She smiled shyly to me. Angela and I were close friends but not like Alice and I. She always was nice and never was the gossip kind. I guess that's why her and me get along so well; we never really like to talk so much.

"Thanks, Angela, but I kind of want to read this article. Besides, Ben is rarely in town and you two never get enough time together." Ben was a computer engineer and he had to travel out of town often; though Angela and Ben's relationship was as strong as ever. Everyone knows that Ben ha got to pop the question soon, but when? They've been together since they were juniors in high school, and their love just keeps growing everyday. I sort of envy them a little. Angela scowled.

"You spent your money on another news article again, didn't you?" Her eyebrows rose. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, but I'm not hungry today, honestly." she sighed.

"Alright…" She glanced over at the clock, biting her lip.

"Go on," I urged," You don't want to keep Ben waiting, do you?" I winked. She smiled and started to walk away, calling a goodbye over her shoulder. I smiled to myself. Puppy love. I walked over to a empty corner in the bar and made my self comfortable. I opened the article and started reading.

AMERICA'S MOST WANTED BACHELOR PLAYS FOR THE HUNGRY

Once again, Edward Masen shows his heart of gold in yet another charity event for the hungry. Yesterday, at New York City in Times Square, Edward Masen and his crew set up a massive, yet beautiful piano with a total of 26 speakers surronding the audience. As to be expected, the performence was stunning and very successful; raising over 7,500 dollars. Although the money will be a great help to the Hunger Relief Fund of NYC (_not real-made it up),_ Edward Masen tells reporters he is not satisfied, yet.

"I'll be finally satisfied with all the work everyone is putting in when there is no longer hunger, orphanes with no hopes and dreams, and when-not just my music- but all the music in the world can be appreciated. It seems that world only agrees on one thing; music is eccential to our lives. Well, I really wouldn't call rap _music,_ but that's my opinions, and well...many others," he added jokingly.

The mayor and his family was seen too, at the event, even donating about 1,000 dollars of their own pocket money to the H.R.F.N.Y.C. In fact, the mayor, when granting permission to perform at Times Square, was boasting with pride that Edward Masen was playing in his city.

"When I heard rumors of Edward Masen coming to New York City," he exclaimed," I was gleeing with joy. I practically commanded the entire city cousil to not make any difficulties-before the team made official plans to perform! I truly am a dedicated fan to his work; practically the entire city is." The Mayor's family also encountered the musician. The young teenage daughter was seen trying to squeeze her way into Edward's heart. The mayor just joked around with the two 'lovebirds' saying 'hopefully it's the time of wedding bells.'

Even though Edward has a life that many would dream of having; he was raised in a tragic story. Edward Masen was orphaned at a young age of seven years old. His parents, Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, died of a deadly disease still unkown today. When Edward was influenced at the disease of age 6, there was no hope for the young child. But under the care of his future-father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward was able to make a full time recovery; enabling all his senses by 45%. Edward Masen was placed in an orphange after his parents death and recovery, only to be adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen, at the age of 11. There at the Cullen estate, living with his adopted sister (name under privicy reasons), he was flawless in all his studies, but what showed out the most was his music abilities.

Some say Edward Masen is the "New Mozart of the 21st Century." At the age of 3, he was tutored piano by countless teachers, surpassing their skills quickly. But there are rumors saying that ever since Edward was able to sit upright and move his arms; he was able to play. The list of the instruments he plays is long: piano, percussion, violin, guitar, bass, french horn, flute, and countless others. Writing a total of 8 published piano sonatas, 2 symphonic works, and is now working on an opera pice. Even though Edward doesn't make a big production of singing, at occasion concerts, he'll sing, while playing on his piano, amazing pieces of liteature. It seems the world just can't get enough of Edward Masen. The question is: will he ever stop?

"I am very passionate about my music and I'll just leave it there," he tells the reporters in May. Keeping mainly to himself, there are little known facts of Edward Masen; mainly rumors. Though occasionaly we are luckily gifted with new information. It seems that Edward Masen is a woman's dream come true. Tall, hansome, smart, storng, and talented. As well as a kind gentlemen. It seems that the male population has a hansome threat: Edward Masen.

-Published by Joan Yowling _(made up name_)

________

Written by a female writer. Figures. It seems that Edward Masen just can't get away from the world. I know I sound like a brat-I've heard his some of his work and it's...speechless- it's just, maybe Edward Masen's name shouldn't be almost everywhere. Let the tabloids give the guy a break. Geesh. Poor guy having to deal with all the annoying bickering questions and blinding camera flashes. One things for sure.

I would hate to be the center of attention like that.

Little did I know my dreams would come true in a sick, twisted way.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? I would love to get some reviews. Is this bad/good? Don't worry, the story will get more exciting and diffently more interesting. I have the entire plot in my head. I hope you guys/gals will love it.**

**Peace out!**

**AVAgrl**


	2. Showers and Begging

**Thank you people who reviewed! It's greatly appreciated! I'm going to update as often as I can. Warning though: I do have schoolwork and I'm very dedicated to softball. I'll let you know if I'm going to be taking a break-though I probably won't! Thanks again you guys. I was overwhelmed by how many reviews in such a little amount of time. Here's chapter two: Showers and Begging.**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Showers and Begging_

_Bella's POV_

"_I'm finally home," _I thought to myself. As I unlocked the old door, it swung open revealing a half-crazed Alice, panting.

"BELLA! Your home!" She threw herself at me, suffocating me. For someone so small-she has massive strength that would make many steroid users envy her. Automatically I wrapped my arms around her thin frame in confusion.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I lost it…"she sobbed.

"Lost what?" She stepped away from me as if I electrocuted her.

"What?!" she screeched. "Bella! I've been working on this for weeks! The _what_ happens to be my fashion portfolio that I'm sending to-" I cut her panicked words.

"Oh…that thing?" Her mouth was a gaped at my words.

"It's not a _thing_! It's my future! My hard work! My-" she suddenly stood straight up. She snapped her fingers as if realizing something. Next thing I knew, she disappeared into her room.

"She must be losing it today," I mumbled to myself. The I heard a loud thud; that got me panicked. I ran over to Alice's room, only stumbling a couple times and got myself on her door way. Alice was headfirst in a large box, throwing papers out everywhere.

"AH HA! I found you!" She held a hand out of the box with a giant folder. She struggled to get out of the box, finally asking for my assistance.

"See?" She held the folder up to my face. "This _thing_-"she spat out in disgust. "is holding my fashion designs. I didn't think that I would put then in _this_ box." She stared at the folder with appreciation, then she started to stroke it." I even have some autographs of some of my fashion idols!"

"That's great," I said with boredom. I started to walk away from all of this craziness when Alice squeeled. I ignored the high pitched noise and entered the comfy confides of my room. My room didn't have a lot of personal objects for everyone to see. I had only a few pictures on my one dresser next to my window. My bed wasn't a large, elegant piece of art-it was a bed with blankets and two pillows. I never could afford a makeover with my room when I was in college, I probably could now, but I'm not. My room was original and plain-just like me. It was peace and quiet and that's all I need.

I heard a knock on my door. Dang, I was all nice and comfy laying on my bed.

"Come in Alice," I called. Alice opened the door, poking her head out.

"I forgot to tell you; you've got mail today and Renee called today. Phil broke his leg and she wanted to wish you a 'Happy Birthday." She was putting the envelopes on my dresser when I closed my eyes.

"Thanks Alice," I said lazily without looking up. I waited for her usual parting notice when I heard nothing. I looked over only to find her biting her lip with both hands behind her back. She was avoiding my gaze by looking down at my floor. She did something. She had the most heart-wrenching expression, telling me she did something…and it's bad. Oh god, _what did she do?!_ Oh god.

"Alice, what did you do?" I questioned. I was getting straight to the problem. I wasn't going to give her time to coax me into her evil plans. I called her name once more with some mild fear.

"Bella,"she said quietly," your twenty-first birth day is tomorrow. Why don't you have a celebration planned?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together; she knew this. I know she knows this.

"Because I don't like parties and my birthday isn't something to celebrate about." It was just another year getting older without having a romantic relationship. She looked up with her face in full out puppy dog pout mode. Her eyes were big with her eyes brow tips turned upwards. Her bottom lip was trembling. It would make Hitler guilty and want to solve world hunger just so Alice's expression would turn into a smile. But I knew what the face really meant. She did something or was about to do something that I would not agree with. Oh god. What did she _do_?

"Bella," she pleaded," Can I please plan your birthday celebration? Please? I would be so _happy_ if I could." Oh boy, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"NO!" I clamped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. I refused to look at her-it would only make me agree. "Alice, you know I hate parties and last time I let you plan my birthday party you…you…you put a penis hat on my head!" I shuddered at the horrifying experience.

"Please Bella?" she pleaded." Please, please, please, please, please? I promise, no sex related objects at all."

I opened one eye, but regretted it immediately. I was caving in and fast.

"Alice," I whined," I don't was a party!"

Please Bella," she pleaded," It would make me the happiest person in the world." I hate her. I truly despise her to the deepest pits of hell. I'm never going to forgive her like the other times. Never mind. I'm just going to let her go with a much unneeded warning. She never listened and I always ended up doing all of her crazy schemes.

"Fine," I said begrudibly, crossing my arms over my chest. I know it was a childish gesture, but I was too annoyed to care at the moment.

"Oh thank you Bella!" She jumped on me giving me a bone crushing hug. "Now I don't have to cancel anything!" She said excitedly. Wait, cancel what? She's been planning on this the entire time?!

"Wait. Cancel what? Alice..." She stared at me for a couple of seconds. Then out of nowhere, she was gone. I saw a black spur zoom out of my room. I heard her call out that she was going out, then I heard a door slam. Evil, fast pixie.

I groaned to myself, not looking forward to whatever Alice was planning. She tends to go overboard with everything-even the simplest things; like birthdays. I got up from the comfy confides of my bed to take a much needed shower. I never enjoyed the fragrance of bar-sweat Bella. Especially Alice. I'm surprised she even got in a 5 foot radius of me.

As I gathered my toiletries and robe, I noticed my closet was slightly ajared. Huh, I swear I closed it this morning. I shrugged it off and closed it with my foot.

I turned on the shower to a nice warm temperature and discarded my clothes from my sticky body. I managed to spill a little bit of beer on myself-eww. As I stepped in, I was immediately greeted with warm water and it soon relaxed my muscles.

Taking longer than necessary, I stepped out and dried myself. Towel on m head and robe around my body, I headed to my lab top for some much needed writing. I always wanted to write since I could first read. I remember when I would seclude myself from the others when they would chase the boys with their "cooties." I think Renee had some of my ridiculousstories when I gave them to her. Those were the carefree times that I'll always love and cherish.

I smiled to myself as my labtop booted up. It wasn't technically the newest model around, so it took awhile. When I got to my document, I felt the same feeling of excitement run through me to my fingers. I always looked forward to this time of day. Just me sitting at the computer and write down my imagination.

From where I left off from yesterday, I began writing my heart again.

##################################

When I finished typing the last sentence for the day, I realized I needed to change into some clothes. Getting up, I turned off the computer and stretched my body free from sitting cramps. Opening my closet door, I was expecting to get my old sweats but was surprised with new colors. Alice bought me new clothes and got rid of some of my most comfortable outfits. Ohhhhh...I'm going to kill her.

"Alice!" I yelled out when no one was around. OH BOY, when she's home, I'm going to somehow catch her and strangle her. She knows

1) Don't spend money on me. I don't like it when people spend too much on me. I never grew up with alot of money with Renee's teacher wages and my dad's police wage. So when people spent to much money on me, I try to pay them back.

2) Don't buy me a new wardrobe when I'm perfectly alright with what I have-well, _did _have. I go for what's comfortable; she goes for, well, sexy. I'm not comfortable with showing off my body. There's nothing to show except pale skin.

3) Don't throw out my clothes! I like my clothes! Well, most of them; Alice has done this before, though with me knowing. I always did argue, but she always won.

I ran to my dresser, almost afraid to look. I slowly opened one of the drawers and found some lingerie. Lingerie lingerie. I searched through some of the pieces of...string looking for something that looked familiar. At the bottom was only a couple of my old ones, but also with some more acceptable ones. Thank god that Alice didn't buy all thongs. Then I would stab her body and throw it in a river. Then put the river on fire somehow.

I sighed and grabbed some of my new undergarments that I thought were acceptable and put them on. Surprisingly they were comfortable. Going in my closet, I grabbed something off the hanger, wincing when I saw it was a baby doll. I finally found some jeans and a white tank top after searching for something along those lines for 5 minutes. Oh Alice...

"I'm home!" I heard Alice call out, closing the door. Speak of the devil...more like mixie like demon.

I stormed into the living room and glared at Alice. She was hanging her coat on the coat rack when she finally noticed me.

"Oh hey Bella," she said nonchalantly. How could she be so easy going about this situation?! She bought me thongs! I continued to glare at her without saying anything. She walked into the kitchen and got out a yogurt from the fridge; my glare never left her.

She rolled her eyes. She got out a spoon before talking.

"Stop complaining, Bella. I could've done a lot worse." I know, but she's still guilty. She took a spoonful of yogurt and put it in her mouth. "Bella, I care about you. And your wardrobe needed some serious remodeling. Your not in college anyomre and you don't have to look like it. Your not spending thousands of dollars on your education. People know that and so do I. Hey look on the bright side-" there was no bright side except for maybe some sparkling flashy dress she may have gotten me-" At least I didn't throw all your clothes-even though I should've- and I didn't redo your bedroom." True. I would've commited mass murder if she did such a thing.

"Alice, I still can't believe you did this. Remember the last time you got me a dress? I told you to nev-"

"But do I listen?" She questioned. She took another bite of her yogurt.

"No." I grumbled. She walked past me.

"You'll thank me someday-" I snorted-" okay, maybe not right away, but someday." She closed her bedroom door and I looked around the kitchen for something to make for dinner. Grabbing the noodles and spaghetti sauce from the cupboard, I started to make our dinner. It wasn't as good as my homemade spaghetti, but it'll have to do.

Finshing dinner by seven o'clock, I called Alice for supper. She waltzed in with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned, making my plate. She did the same.

"The final touches have been added to your party and they are fabulous," she grinned. We both sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Neither of us were paying attention to what was on.

"So...what am I doing on my birthday. You might want to tell me now so the shock gets out of system." Alice snorted. We both ate our spaghetti before I got my answer.

"You, Angela, Ben, and I are going to a club with V.I.P. passes," she said casually. She went to put her plate in the sink. Oh no. A club. Where the air is filled with smoke and the horrible music is too loud with bodies grinding against eachother in ways that should be illegal. I think it is illegal if you do it out in public.

"Alice, a club?" I whined." They are smelly, and gross, and...stuff. This is not a good way to spend my birthday."

"You'll like it. Besides Angela will be there with Ben. We all never get much time together and yourbirthday is a way to bring your friends close. Anyways, the V.I.P passes are nonrefundable. It'll be fun, trust me." She walked off into her room probably off to read a couple of magezines and then go to bed.

"Fine," I grumbled. I got up and went to do the dishes. When I finsihed I went to my room and crawled up in my bed with Pride and Prejudice. After reading the book, again I might add, I went to sleep, starting to dream of Edward Masen and his piano.

**Sorry if it was boring and alittle short! It'll get better-trust me. I just need to build up to the moment when Edw-oops! Almost said too much! Edward will come into the story in one or two more chapters. Patience my little ones! By the way, thanks for the reviews you guys! I feel all nice and mushy when I see something from fanfiction. Tell me if I need to make corrections or if you like where it's going so far!**

**AVAgrl**


	3. Bouncers and Sex on the Beach

**Hey you guys! I just finished my semesters and I am beat. I hope you like this chapter and I'll keep updating as much as I can. I'm not forcing you, but could I get a few more reviews, I'll keep it small: 5 reviews from new people. I enjoy reading what you guys have to say, it helps me out and I enjoy the compliments. Here's Chapter Three: Bouncers and Sex on the Beach.**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Bouncers and Sex on the Beach_

_Bella's POV _

I walked out of the god awful bar after an annoying day of work. Lauren was talking about me with Jessica when she knew that I could overhear her. It also didn't help when she tripped me and some beer spilled on me. At least Angela was her usual nice and quiet self today. I couldn't imagine staying at the bar without her. In fact, I used to wonder why she even worked at a bar. I asked her when I first got to know her.

"I'm trying to get a job as a kindergarten teacher," she told me," but either the teachers are doing a too well of a job or they don't want to retire. Besides, I somewhat enjoy the look Ben gives me when I'm in heels." She winked. I blushed at her statement. She was raised with her father as a priest but that didn't stop her from sharing some more...private...thoughts.

Ever since I knew her dream to be a kindergarten teacher, I sometimes kept an eye out for an opening for her. I didn't want her to be stuck at a bar for the rest of her youth.

When I was about to leave the entrance to the bar, I heard Angela call for me.

"Bella!" She caught up to me and was panting slightly. "Are we still going to the club?" She questioned.

"Yeah...sadly," I grumbled. She laughed at my dislike of clubs.

"I guess I'll see you at the club entrance at seven then," she said happily.

"Wait, you know which club we're going to?" I asked in disbelief. I had no idea which club we were going to. Alice wasn't merciful enough to even drop me a hint. Angela answered my question with a smile. How come I'm clueless about everything, especially if it had something to do with me?!

"Bye Bella," she said before she told me something that would give me a hint of where we were going. Oh, Alice was good. Angela headed back into the bar to finish the rest of her shift.

I got home a little later than usual due to an...accident.

I tripped when I crossing the street in front of an unsuspecting cyclists who almost ran me over before swerving away. Well, he swerved right in front of a car who swerved into another car that had to slam the brakes so they wouldn't hit the first car. Turns out, car number two was some big time business man who almost lost his company and he was pissed. And that's saying it lightly.

I made Chicago's busy traffic even worse.

After apologizing left and right to everyone who was and wasn't involved and making sure no one was hurt (except for my dignity), I finally left with a red face. I doubt that I'll ever return to the same pale complexion of mine ever again.

I closed the door and rested my forehead against the wood, thanking who ever was running upstairs that the "Bella moment of the century" was over. I'll never be able to look into a business mans' eyes again. Or a bicyclist. And maybe a...well, never mind.

"Bella."

I jumped at Alice's voice. She was right behind me with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. I smiled sheepishly as if I could ease the hatred she felt for me now. I forgot that she told me to be home at five sharp and it was almost six. Oops. She'll never forgive.

"I would scold you for being almost an _hour late, _but we don't have time. We have little over an hour to make you drop dead gorgeous. Here." She handed me several bottles. Me. Gorgeous. Ha.

"Follow the directions and be quick," she commanded. With that she left me. Probably off to prepare her chan-bedroom for "Bella Barbie." I sighed and went to take my shower that I won't be able to cherish.

When I got out of the steaming bathroom with my robe, I smelled like freesia. Wow, this smelled natural and really good. When I entered Alice's room I was immediately grabbed by the evil pixie herself and was placed me on a chair in front of a covered mirror. Knowing she was on a short time limit, she began her work.

I closed my eyes and ignore the tugging and pulling on my head and thought about my dream I had last night. Edward Masen, the famous pianist, was playing his piano while I was on the bench with him. He played beautifully but for some reason his hair kept changing different shades of brown. And when he stared at me, his eyes were changing different colors; ranging from blue and black to yellow and red. Though when his eye color faded to some other color, I personally favored the golden honey and green color.

I mentally scolded myself. I was crushing on a celebrity like a young school girl. I'll never have the chance to meet him and it's not like we'll have a happily ever after. I'm refuse to be one of those girls who fawn over a guy who I'll never meet. I tried to think of other random subjects to get my mind off of the pianist.

"Tada!" Alice announced. She stepped away from me and took down the blanket that was covering the mirror.

The girl in the mirror was _beautiful._

Alice curled my hair into waves that shined in the light. My make up had a smokey look to it, making my eyes inviting, yet dangerous and my lips had red lip stick with lip gloss. My outfit was a pair of faded gray skinny jeans with a red strapless shirt with black designs with a gold tint around it. The shirt showed some of stomach but that only made me look...sexy.

"Wow Alice," I stammered. She did so well with only an hour to work with. She shrugged and got her outfit ready for tonight.

"If I had more _time," _she glanced at me with disappointment," I would've made you, like, the sexiest thing in Chicago. But nooo. Someone had to be late. Now you'll only the sexiest thing in the _club_." She scoffed at the word. Hey, she was the one who wanted to celebrate my birthday at a club.

She finished getting ready in only a couple of minutes while I was reading a magazine about a girl who found her "true love" on my space.

"Here." She tossed me a golden jeweled necklace that had two topaz stones with a larger stone in the middle. It had a little bit of weight to it. I think it was _real._

"Alice, is this real?" I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were the size of saucers. This necklace would be at least a couple tens of thousands of dollars and it was in my palm. The palm of an uncoordinated person.

"Yep," she confirmed my disbelief while putting on some lip gloss."Before you freak out though, I don't wear the thing; it looks horrid on me. Besides, it was a gift from an ex-boyfriend, I think. I think his name was Jared..." She paused for a moment but then shrugged the thought off.

"Alice, I can't-"

"Yes you will. Because if you don't, I'll have to change your outfit and I _will _make you look skimpy. Even for my taste."

I gulped at her words. Unwillingly I put the really expensive thing on my neck. I sighed at my relief. I haven't destroyed the thing while I was putting it on. I've broken plenty of necklaces just by trying to put them on. I saw Alice go through her closet; obviously looking for some shoes to wear. She found the ones she liked and put them on before she handed me some.

"Alice, I don't want to wear heels!" I whined. She glared at me with a deadly expression.

I gulped and put them on.

Damn her.

We heard a knock on the door and we both hurried to answer it. Well, I did trip a couple times...

Alice opened the door to let in Ben and Angela. And they both looked great.

"Hey guys," Angela waved at me with a smile. Ben greeted us with the same line.

Angela looked amazing in a pair of tightish jeans with larger holes on the knees. Her dark blue tube top went great with her straightened hair. She was wearing her her necklace that Ben gave her on their fourth anniversary. It was a silver chain with a small blue diamond. Ben was wearing faded jeans with a fitted black shirt underneath a loose fitted blue shirt that was unbuttoned. He looked more...guyish looking than normal. Angela must have picked his outfit; his fashion was as bad as mine.

""Wow Bella! You look great!" She exclaimed. I blushed at her compliment. "Alice must have given you a makeover, though no offense."

"No offense taken." I could never be mad at Angela. She was too sweet.

"Alice, you look fabulous as always." Angela said kindly.

"Thanks. I couldn't find anything to wear though in time." Alice glanced at me for a moment; I grinned sheepishly," Someone had to be late from work."

Alice looked great even if you put her in a garbage bag. She was wearing black skinny jeans with boots over them to help give her several inches. She had a blood red racerback ruffle blouse (she told me earlier when I asked her where she go the new shirt) with some bracelets and her usual choker. She never takes it off and when I asked her what was the charm was she just told me it was a family symbol. She left it at that.

"You still look great," Angela complimented. Alice smiled.

As we headed outside, we were confronted with a new, nice looking car. Mercedes Benz GLK.

I froze at mid step and stared at the vehicle. Alice stopped and looked back at me.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" I just stared at the car. Ben turned around and saw my confusion.

"Oh. It's just a new car that I recently got. A Mercedes GLK. " He laughed," my job got me a raise awhile ago so I bought a new car so that I would at least _look_successful at my meetings." He smiled at me before he got in the drivers side.

Oh." I said stupidly. I got in the car with the rest of them and we drove of to the club.

When we got there, the line looked incredibly long. Though I should've guessed that Alice would know the bouncers by heart now due to her clubbing experience every Saturday night. I always declined to go with her. Until now.

"Hey Max," she greeted the large man happily. Several of the people in line glared at her for cutting in line though they didn't speak up when they found out her connections with the large man.

"Hey Alice," the man rumbled. He smiled, showing his two missing teeth.

"I got four V.I.P. passes tonight so no waiting for me, huh?" She flirted a little with him. The Hulk laughed.

"Nope, I guess not." He undid the red rope and ushered us in." Have fun Alice," he called out. She shot him a smile before leading us to the V.I.P. couches. We all just stared at her, not even wanting to know what just happened and how she knew The Hulk.

We all sat down at the couch and ordered a few shots before we stared one last time at Alice. When we got our drinks, Alice shot hers down and headed over to the sweaty mass of aroused bodies, that were grinding into each other. I was not going in that.

"See you in a few minutes," Angela said," Ben and I are going to dance, is that all right?" I nodded and waved her off. When she left, I eyed at my surroundings. The building was dark but had lights blinking with the beat of the bass and it was somewhat smokey our little area. I headed off to the bar to get less tense.

"A sex on the beach," I told the bartender. Without one moment of hesitation he made my drink and set it down in front of me. I took an easy sip.

"One beer," a man near me tell the bartender. The bartender handed him his beer and went off to serve other customers. I glanced at the man and noticed him looking at me. He grinned.

"Hey," he said kindly. He looked huge but he was cute. He had dark russet skin and black hair cut to his chin.

"Hi," I said quietly. His smile grew bigger. I didn't think he was able to hear me because I spoke so quietly.

He moved so that he was a stool away from me and faced me.

"Sorry, I could barely hear you over the music. My name's Jacob." He stuck out his large hand and I took it.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said with more confidence. He seems like a really nice guy. We let go of each others hand.

"Well Bella, what are you doing here in a place like this." He was still smiling happily at me.

"I'm here with my friends. They want to celebrate my birthday so they dragged me here." I informed him. He seemed pleased with my answer for some reason.

"They dragged you here? Wow, that's so sweet of them. Though I shouldn't complain."

Why not?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't have gotten to talk to you." He took a drink of his beer while still looking at me. I blushed at his frowardness.

"What about you?" I turned the conversation to him.

"I'm here because I'm a bouncer here. Though my shift is over. I stayed for the beer."

"Oh. You know you do remind me of the guy outside. He's huge." He laughed.

"That's Max and he's one of the bigger guys here. It's kind of obvious."

"He reminded me of The Hulk. He just needs to be green." We laughed at the thought.

We talked for a couple of hours when Alice jumped on my back, almost knocking me off the chair.

"Bella!" she squealed happily. She was drunk,"I've been looking all over for you." She looked at Jacob.

"Who's this?" She questioned.

"Oh," I stumbled with my words a little, I had a little too much to drink," This is Jacob Black."

Alice met Jacob's gaze and frowned. Jacob frowned as well.

"Hello." They greeted each other stiffly. I frowned as well.

Alice's expression quickly changed when she noticed my discomfort with their tension.

"Bella, we need to go," she said sadly. She didn't want to leave and I sort of didn't want to leave as well. "Ben just got a call from his boss and he needs to leave early in the morning. Also, I think I had a little too much to drink and I don't want to be home alone. And you need to open your gifts from Angela, Ben and me tonight."

"Oh. Okay," I could hear the disappointment in my voice. My head was too fuzzy to catch her saying presents. I normally would throw a tantrum but I completely overlooked it.

I faced Jacob and his sad expression. He smiled half hearted at me.

"Sorry Jake, but I have to go. I'll give you a call sometime." We exchanged numbers when we found out we knew each others dads. It's a small world after all.

"Okay," he seemed cheered by the idea and waved me goodbye before heading off to who knows where.

Alice and I met up with Angela and Ben and we drove home after they had to sing me happy birthday. When they are drunk and off key, it sounds horrible and it's embarrassing. Let's say no more.

When they dropped Alice and me at our apartment complex, we forgot about my presents and went straight to bed. We were exhausted and we needed some decent rest.

That night I dreamed of Jacob Black holding me in his arms. But when I looked up, I saw a pale face and then everything disappeared before I could figure out who the pale person was.

My dreams were not making any sense.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been really busy with my softball and school work that I haven't been able to get ideas for this chapter and type them down. I'll try to update as often as I can. Sorry for those Jacob Black haters out there! I'm not a big friend of him either but he plays a key role in this story, I think. Edward is coming up soon! I don't know about mext chapter but maybe after that one. Oh and guys, could you please give me reviews? I'm not picky but I would like to know your opinion on it. Thanks!**

**AVAgrl**


	4. Voices and Robots

**Sorry everyone! I've been banned from the computer for awhile now and I haven't been able to do anything on it for the longest time. I promised you chapter four and here it is! Chapter Four: Voices and Robots.**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Voices and Robots_

_Bella's POV_

Ugh. I have the worst headache right now. Curse everything that has alcohol and the word Alice in it.

I groggily got up from my bed and I was in desperate need for some coffee and Tylenol. When I turned the coffee machine on I saw Alice enter our small kitchen and pop a couple of pills in her mouth.

"Morning Alice." My voice sounded raspy. She grunted a greeting to me and I went to fix myself a bowl of cereal. Suddenly Alice screamed a stream of profanities out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" I questioned while walking into the living room. I was too tired and hung over to go in panic mode right now. Alice had her hands in her hair with her eyes glued to the small pile of presents.

"We never opened your presents! This just screws up my schedule!" She moaned. I sighed and ate a couple of bites of cereal before speaking.

"I told you not to get me anything for my birthday," I mumbled. Alice glared at me showing her impatience with me. She grabbed a present and thrust ed it in my arms, and stealing my bowl of cereal.

After several minutes of unwrapping my gifts and complaining about how no one should have spent money on me, Alice went to get ready for the day and I followed suit. Alice said she had plans for us and we had exactly fifteen minutes to get ready. Normally Alice would be throwing a fit if we had less than a hour to prep, but she was quiet. This got me curious and confused.

When I took a quick shower, I was thinking of what plans Alice had in store for me.

None of the outcomes were good.

When Alice was in the shower, I was putting away my gifts: a new jewelry set (silver and blue Sapphire with two small diamonds) from Alice and also a fifty dollar gift card to my favorite gift store from Angela and Ben.

_"'Cause your Hot and your Cold_

_Your Yes and your No_

_Your in and your out_

_Your up and your down..."_

Alice's phone started to go off and I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly. I didn't expect what happened next.

"Hello. Is Alice there?" the voice asked. I almost dropped the phone. The voice was the most beautiful orchestra I've ever heard. It was a voice of an angel. My insides melted inside instantly.

The water from Alice's shower turned off and that was my answer.

"Uh....yes. Um...let me get....her," I stammered. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid..."_ I kept telling my self in my head.

"Thank you," The velvety voice said in reply. _Who was this guy?_

I knocked on the bathroom door and Alice stuck her head out. I mouthed "phone" to her and she quickly grabbed the phone from my hand. She closed the door and said thanks from inside.

_"That was weird,"_I thought to myself. She must have been expecting someone. Well, she was _Alice Cullen_. She has a sixth sense about upcoming events. It's kind of weird but cool in its own way.

I went to my bedroom and changed in to my clothes. I _was_going to wear sweats but Alice would kill me, so I stuck with my normal T-shirt and jeans. I walked out the same time Alice came out of the bathroom. She had more spring in her step; she probably had more caffeine again. I warn her that caffeine is bad for her but does she listen? No.

Alice went to grab a dufflebag and-wait. A dufflebag? Why in the world would she need a dufflebag for?

I gave her a confused look and she grinned. Oh God. What _now_? I've suffered enough! We went to her yellow Porshe and got in. Her Porshe was Alice; flashy and fast.

"We're going to the spa!" she squealed at me. She zoomed down the street before I had a second thought.

"Sorry Bella," she grinned sheepishly at me," if I surprised you. I didn't want you to throw a fit before we got there." I smiled at her; she was already forgiven.

"It's okay. A day at the spa actually sounds nice." I was being honest. This was exactly what I needed right now. Alice faked a worried gasp.

"Who are you and what have you doe with Bella?" she teased.

"I'm Sheryl and I've locked your so called Bella in a janitors closet filled with spiders for the rest of her days," I teased back.

"Oh no!" She faked another gasp. She smiled sweetly at me suddenly." So Sheryl....Bella whines a lot when I take her shopping....do you want to go shopping. It'll make things easier for me..."I laughed and she joined.

On the way to the spa, we were singing off key to the radio loudly, but then breaking into a fit of giggles soon afterwards. When we entered the spa, a middle aged woman greeted us.

"Hello. My name is Sheryl and welcome to Sunrise Spa," she welcomed. I almost lost it when she said her name and I could see Alice trying not to laugh but a snort did escape. _Sheryl_seemed unfazed by our actions. Wow. She was either really good at her job or the spa made all welcoming personnel into "I'm-so-happy-and-smiley-all-the-time" robots

'I'm Alice Cullen and I had an appointment today for two," Alice said, regaining to her normal self. Sheryl's eyes widened for a moment but then quickly returned to her happy-and-calm robot mode.

"Of course. If you'll please follow me to the right, we'll began."

I'm going to bake you the largest, most delicious angel-food-cake-covered-with-fruit ever Alice," I gushed at her. I felt completely content with myself. Alice grabbed her mysterious duffel bag and took me to a reserved room in the building. A man greeted us when we opened the door.

"Alice Cullen!" A man exclaimed when we entered.

"Genee **(pronounced Shaona**)!" Alice squealed. They greeted each other with kisses on the cheek before I was noticed.

"Oh my! Is this the Isabella I've heard about?!" He didn't wait for an answer." She's an angel! Her name suits her perfectly! I see so much potential!"

Potential? Oh on. I was enough _potential_ with Alice. Besides, I was comfortable with the way I am.

"Turn," He commanded with a motioning of his finger. Hesitantly, I complied and I spun in front of him. Genee was debating something but Alice made herself at home at one of the salon and three ladies went to work on her.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. He ushered me to sit in one of the chairs and started pulling out beauty equipment. I chose not to look at the things he was pulling out. I was nervous he would make me look worse than the way I am now.

"I was thinking a couple of inches would be lovely and some bangs, maybe side bangs with some layers..." He started to talk about different styles that I really couldn't grasp. Alice cut in.

"Genee. let's surprise ourselves. But lay off the color-she's like me. No highlights. low lights, dyes, anything." Alice went back to her pampering.

Genee looked determined and snapped his fingers, calling four assistants and he began calling out orders.

A couple hours later, they stopped and they told us to open our closed eyes. When we looked in the mirror, we were speechless.

We looked...marvelous.

My hair was past my shoulders instead of my mid back and it was layered at the bottom. My curls were emphasized and my hair shone with beauty with my new side bangs that swept across my forehead. My makeup was natural but it emphasized my eyes and lips, giving me an unknown beauty that was within me. When I looked at Alice though, I was blown away.

Her hair wasn't at her shoulders anymore. It was short and spiked and it absolutely fitted her. Her makeup was more outgoing than mine but it suited her perfectly. She was model perfection and my self-esteem shot down a few levels. But I was thrilled for her. She was more than beautiful.

She turned and smiled at me and I smiled back. She rushed past me suddenly and went to her dufflebag and pulled out two outfits that would emphasize our beauty even more. Where and when she got the clothes, I didn't know. But for once, I didn't care either. She tossed me my outfit and I went to the bathroom to get changed. When I got out, Alice was hugging Genee fiercely and thanking him. She let go of him and we said our goodbyes and thanks.

"So...did you have a good time?" Alice questioned me when we got in her car.

"Of course Alice. Thank you so much." I smiled at her. We drove in silence for awhile before I asked her a question that was bugging me for awhile.

"Where did the name _Genee_ come from? Is it french or something?" Alice snorted.

"Don't you dare tell him that I told you this but...his real name is Eugene. He knocked off a few letters and gave it his own flair. He loathes the name to no end." I laughed and Alice joined me.

"Poor guy," I managed to breathe out.

"Actually he's gay, and he hates that he's a male. The only reason he doesn't want to be a girl is because he doesn't want his nose to be fixed again. he got it down a couple months ago." That only made me laugh harder and Alice couldn't contain her amusement either.

We pulled into a coffee shop and ordered two lattes. When we got them, we seated ourselves in some chairs and talked about everything that came to mind. I then remembered about the phone call earlier this morning.

"Who called this morning? They didn't sound familiar." My eyebrows pinched together. Alice waved her hand off as if it was nothing.

"It was just my brother." She perked up." But he's coming home in a couple of weeks and he'll be here for two weeks. He's always gone." She took mine and her cup and went to throw it away. I felt stupid when Alice told me it was her brother. She doesn't really talk about him and so he's kind of a mystery to me. Oh well. I shouldn't be barging in her life. Wasn't his name Emuael or something like that? Edmund? Something with an E...I shrugged my trail of thought when Alice returned and we headed back to our apartment.

When we got home, it was late and we decided to just have a movie night and relax even more.

I had a dreamless sleep that night.

_Unknown POV_

I went to my email page and I sent my friend's files to one of clients that I work on. I know she already mailed somethings, but I knew she needed my help and when I told her of my connections, I knew I made her happy.

I clicked the send icon and I hoped that my client would approve and make Alice's year. She needed this and so did I. Since she was a part of my family, I had to all I can to make my sister happy.

Let's just hope Johnny (my client) will fawn over her work like I do.

**Haha! Can you guess who the unknown POV is?**

**Please review. Seriously you guys. If you don't review, I might just not continue with my story. Sometimes I don't anyone like it and that I should just quit this story and start a new one. Sorry again that this took so long. Love you guys! **

**Oh and by the way. I have nothing against robots, gay people (I have a gay friends and bisexual friends), or with people with the name Eugene or Sheryl.**

**AVAgrl**


	5. Heels and Blood

**Hey everyone. I have some bad news. My computer has been running slower than usual thanks to a virus we've discovered. Good news: we got rid of the virus…3 minutes ago and already my computer is running up to speed. Yay! **

**Some bad news.**

** I feel like I'm putting a lot of my effort into this story and I'm just not getting reviews as I was a couple weeks ago. I feel like either A) no one's reading my stories except for a handful of people and/or B) The readers of this story (you) are disgusted with this and don't want to even write a review telling how much this story sucks. It's starting to hurt guys. Seriously, I don't care if you want to tell me my mistakes or if you want to tell me what should happen in the story. **

**If I like your idea I might add it to the story. **

**Heck, if you show me some of your work and I like it; we can be writing buddies. **

**But seriously guys, I would love to get some reviews. I'm kind of new at this and if it takes a couple of months- okay. **

**For the people who are adding me to AUTHOR ALERT, STORY ALERT, AUTHOR FAVORITE, and STORY FAVORITE; I want to know why. Is it because you think my story is kick ass? Or you like my style of writing? I won't know if you don't tell me. Thanks guys.**

**Here's a long Chapter 5:**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Bella's POV_

"I'll see you later, Ang!" I called out.

Today was an easy day and I was thankful for it. This previous week has been stressful due to Alice redecorating our apartment.

"Bye Bella!" I heard Angela call back. Tonight Ben was in town and he was taking her to a nice restaurant for celebration of Ben getting another promotion. But I think Ben is actually getting the nerve to propose to Angela due to the fact that he has been calling me for the past two weeks asking me the silliest questions. I put my foot down when he asked me if Angela would like ranch dressing or thousand island dressing with her salad. It was ridiculous.

When I got home, I realized it was different. The couches were arranged that made the room look larger and we had new drapes, rugs, pillows, and...a flower vase? Neither of us could take care of a flower with me going to work and Alice forgetting all about them. We couldn't keep anything alive for a week.

Alice walked in while wearing her "cleaning outfit." It was short shorts with a black tube top with a matching bandanna. She could go on the runway with that and make the models envious.

"Hey Bella. What do you think?" She motioned to the living room.

Alice was trying to impress her brother for when (more like if) he came over. Alice said that when growing up, people out-casted her from everything. Though when her brother was involved, everything seemed perfect. People always looked down on her, literally and figuratively, and so Alice strive to be her best. Her family always supported her, but it was her brother that was the most supportive. So Alice said that the reason for her trying to be something big is because she wants her brother to be proud. She wants her name to be known too. And when Alice told me why she wants her brother to be impressed by how she is doing, I was surprised. Her story of her brother made me want to meet him and tell him thank you.

"It looks nice, Alice."

Alice grinned and went off to finish her room. I went to take a shower when I found an unopened envelope with my name on my bed. I ripped it open and looked to see who it was from. _Dear Bella......From,_I ripped the envelope in half and dropped it in horror. How did he find me? I thought he would've been by now over the concept of me never going out with him and getting married. I shook my head to get rid of any thoughts. I picked up the torn letter and threw it away. _Forget about the letter, Bella,_ I told myself. And I did.

I quickly finished my shower and headed into the kitchen to get some dinner when Alice called my name.

"Yes Alice?" I turned to the couch she was sitting on and went over there to her.

"Bella?" She turned her head so I could see her face. It was in put mode. Shit, what now?

"I know we just went to the club a couple of weeks ago, but my brother will be here in town and I don't want to spend our time in a club." That's a first. "So I was hoping you and me could go out tomorrow. Please?" Oh no, her eyes were glistening with tears. I can't give in."I would be brimming with happiness if my best friend would join me for a night of fun. Please?" A tear escaped. I'm going to hate myself for ever agreeing with this.

Another tear fell down her face.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in defeat. She brightened up immediately; all traces of pouting was gone. Evil, crying pixie....

I quickly ate my dinner and went to bed since I was exhausted. Recently I haven't been getting much sleep and I was now feeling its effects. I closed my eyes and let my exhaustion take over.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%$#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$

I was cleaning a table when Eric came over and crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" He asked with confusion.

"Huh?" What was he talking about? I worked today; it was Friday.

On perfect timing, Alice walked into the bar. Why was she here? What the hell is going on?

"Bella!" Alice waved at me. "Come on, silly! We're going to be late!" I looked over at Eric and back at Alice. I mumbled my goodbyes to Eric and gathered my coat and wallet. I walked over to Alice who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally! Let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me to her car and soon we were driving our way back to our apartment. I think.

"Alice, what's going on?" She smiled.

"We're going shopping!" she squealed. NO! I don't want to go shopping! Especially not with Alice. I groaned.

Alice sighed impatiently at me. "We're only going shopping for one outfit for you. I already have one. Besides, we wouldn't have to worry about cloths if someone actually cared how she dressed."

"I care." I mumbled in response. She snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm a blonde. There's a difference between having no sense of fashion and dressing like a hobo."

"Are you saying that I dress like a hobo?" I teased.

She didn't answer. I think she took my question serious. Wait, do I dress like a hobo?

"Alice....?"

"You don't dress exactly like a hobo.....you just don't have variety." She smiled at me sheepishly.

"Gee. Thanks." I said with heavy sarcasm. She grinned at me when I glared at her, causing us to break into a fit of giggles.

When we got to the mall, Alice switched into shopping mode, and rushed into a store that had too expensive clothes and shoes. I sighed and slowly followed her. When I entered the store, Alice already had four outfits for me to try on.

"Put these on and hurry. You have five minutes so go, go, go!" She pushed me into a dressing room and slamed the door closed. Following her orders, I undressed and put on one of my outfits and showed Alice.

"No. Too slutty."

"Not your color."

"How in the world did I pick that?! It's hideous!"

I walked out with my favorite outfit of all the choices. It was comfortable and it didn't expose much skin.

"Hell no." Damn.

I spent the next hour putting on clothes, getting Alice's disapproval, and starting all over again. This time when I walked out was a different story.

"Yes! That's the one!" Alice jumped up and clapped her hands, squealing. "Take it off and meet me at the register with that outfit."

She ran off to the register while I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit wasn't bad at all. It was a blue corset top with black skinny jeans and I knew that Alice would force me into at least four inch heels. I was surprised that I liked the outfit. It made me feel....sexy....like I could do anything; which of course I couldn't. I took off the outfit and took the other outfits to the reject area of the dressing rooms, making my way to the register with out making any racks collapsing. _(True story. I actually did that in a store that I was shopping at with some of my guy friends and I bumped into the rack making all the shirts [that were hideous] fall on the ground. I was so embarrassed, I helped the lady hang them back up with a red face. I'm never going shopping again] _Alice took the clothes away from me and quickly paid for them in cash without hearing the price. I always wondered how she did that and I could tell by the clerk's face she was confused too. The clerk gave back Alice her change and thus we ran off (more like her dragging me) to other stores to grab some accessories.

"Tell me again why I let you take me shopping?" I huffed as we got in her car. We spent three hours shopping for ONE outfit. Not two outfits but ONE. I was exhausted but at least she took it easy today otherwise I would be crawling to bed when we got home.

"Because you love me and you wouldn't want me to be deprived from something that I enjoy."

"Oh right," I mumbled sarcastically.

We got home around four o'clock and as soon as we walked through the door with our-my bags, Alice went right to work.

"Okay. Take a shower and use the stuff that's on your side of the shower. And be quick, I only have five hours to get you from a natural beauty to a sexy vixen that guys are going to-"

"I get the point, Alice. You don't have to go in to details for me." I cut her off. I trudged away into the bathroom and followed Alice's commands. When I walked out of the bathroom and to my room, I found my _complete_ outfit. Lingerie and all. Thanks Alice. Really..._thanks. _I entered Alice's domain and prepared myself for "Bella Barbie Time." Alice was sitting on her bed waiting for me. She grinned evilly at me and pulled a straightener from her behind her back. She gave a pathetic excuse for an evil laugh which just caused us to laugh at our immaturity. I sat down in a chair and soon I drifted off, letting darkness take over.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* Can you find the mistake?

"Ta da!"

I opened my eyes tiredly but was woken up immediately by what I saw. I was.....

_Sexy._

My hair was curled in tighter curls than usual but it made my body seem more inviting somehow. My eyes looked dangerous yet approachable and lips were red and inviting. Somehow, Alice kept the make up to a minimal for my comfort, but she was able to create something that was sexy from me. I don't know how she did it but I enjoyed it. I felt my confidence boost alittle once I saw myself. But before I could lower myself by how no matter what I have on or how much make up I put on will still make look average, Alice grabbed my forearm and led me to my room. There sat my new heels that were only THREE INCH. I had to make a fit to be sure that Alice wouldn't get me heels that would be over three inches. Well, I honestly wanted to go in flats but Alice threw her own fit about how she wanted me to be sexy and not innocent. Unsurprisingly she won.

"Put them on and I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." With that she walked of to get ready and I put on my evil heels.

I stared at them and got bored. I decided to try to get somewhat used to the new added height and walked around my room until Alice got ready.

"Let's go," Alice called out in a matter of minutes.

We headed our way to a club that was in the upper part of Chicago and with Alice's crazy driving got there in record speed. We parked near an alley and left our purses in her car so we wouldn't lose them in the big mesh of bodies. We got in line for the club and surprisingly were able to get in quicker than some who've been waiting for at least ten minutes. When we walked in, it wasn't the same as the club I went to last time for my birthday-it was worse.

There was a bigger group of people "dancing" and the bar was larger than any I've ever seem before. It seemed like an ideal place for people who had money and wanted to get one night stands with even richer people. I shook my head and followed Alice to the bar where we had a couple of drinks together. A man came over and asked Alice to dance with him and she accepted, leaving me behind. I took a swing of the rest of my shot and shook off the warm feeling. That was the last of my alcohol for the night.

"Hey there."

I turned around and was faced to face with a handsome man. He was pale, tall and extremely good looking.

"Hi." I replied. He smiled at me.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He held out his pale hand for me to grab. I was looking at the pile of sweaty bodies with a skeptical eye when Alice's words came to my mind when we spoke in her car on the way here," _Try to have some fun tonight. You aren't twenty-one forever. Soon we won't be having as much freedom as we do now. We might as well live up to the extremes."_ Alice was right. I wasn't going to be young forever.

I smiled at the guy and took his cold hand.

We got in the crowd and we were soon dancing, not grinding up next to each other, but just me and him stepping to the quick tempo of the music.

"What's your name?" I called out over the music.

"James. What's yours?" _(hahaha! were some of you thinking that this was Edward? Mwahahahahaha! Dont' worry. he can't run and hide forever)_

"Bella."

"Well, nice to meet you Bella," he leaned down and gave me a peck on my cheek. I ignored the gesture and just danced with the music with James for awhile. Until a woman with red hair interrupted us.

"James?" she questioned.

James turned around and seemed surprised that the woman was here.

"Victoria?" He questioned in disbelief.

They immediately hugged each other and James started to kiss her neck. Whoa. This is kind of awkward. The woman realized that I was still there and glared at me practically yelling at me to go away and stay away. Giving a wave which I knew James couldn't see since his view was blocked by Victoria's neck, but Victoria could, I walked back to the bar and ordered my last shot for the night.

"Bella!" I heard Alice calling my name and turned around. She was making her way to me with a man following her.

"Hey Alice," I replied calmly.

"Hey Bells. Hey, could you do me a favor and go out to my car and grab my cell phone? Please? I kind of promised...uhh...Ryan, I think, to help him look for his sister. He doesn't have his cell phone with him so I'm letting him use mine and-" I cut her off.

"It's okay, Alice. Just give me a couple of minutes, alright? Meet me here at this spot." With that I walked off.

When I left the building I heard some guys from across the street giving me cat calls. _Jerks _I thought. I ignored them and headed to where Alice parked the car. I turned into an alley and hurried to the other end when I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking it was just my imagination I got to the other side when I realized I took the wrong alley.

"Shit," I muttered to myself.

I took a right hoping I would come up to a familiar street when I heard foot steps not to far away from me. I took a quick peak and I saw a man walk slowly in my direction. I picked up my pace and was about to make it around the corner when I saw another man round the corner that I was just about to round myself.

He leaned against the wall giving a smug smile.

"Hey there." I heard a man call out from behind me. Oh crap, this wasn't good. They could be theifs or worse....

"You've kept us waiting for a long time," the man leaning against the wall said. My hands were starting to sweat and my heart was beating frantically in my chest. Oh god. They're going to rape me and probably kill me. How long would it take for the police to find my body? Would my body be in pieces? Oh my god. I was going to die.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my body so I could face both men. I wasn't going down without a fight. I knew little self defense but was it enough to save me? Knee in groin of course, poke fingers in eye sockets and pop their eyeballs out and hand thrust in an upward motion at the nose, hopefully breaking it.

"Don't tuoch me."

They laughed and one of them reached out to touch me but I slapped his hand away, hard. He ignored it and went to touch me, leaning closer, when I slapped him on his face. His face retracted from the force and in his eyes I could tell that I had just made a big mistake.

I was going to die for sure.

**The End of Chapter Five.**

**I'm so evil for leaving a cliffhanger....  
I was really debating if I should've left chapter five here or do a cliffhanger just so you could've been all "NOOOOO! Curse you AVAgrl!" I really hate it myself when authors leave cliffhangers and then the next chapter isn't up in three seconds. It's agonizing.**

**So**

**This**

**Isn't **

**The **

**End **

**Of**

**Chapter**

**Five.**

**I love you all too much to leave it on a cliffhanger. So here's the rest of Chapter Five.**

"Big mistake." The guy growled.

He slapped me hard on my face kncking me off my feet. I could feel some blood on my lip beginning to flow down my face. I tried to get back up but one guy grabbed me while the other grabbed my legs. I tried to free my self but their grip on me was so tight I could feel the bruises beginning to form. I took one of my legs and kicked the guy in the crouch when he was about to go for my pants. He fell back holding his crouch but the other guy dropped me and kicked my ribs.

_Crack._

I gasped out in pain and a bit on my tongue to shut me up. I wasn't going to show them any pleasure with my pain. The guy that I kicked recovered and reached down to undo my shoes. Probably because my heel was like a knife. The other guy held my legs down while I tried to push him off of me. I failed and they were able to take my heels off with ease. With quick thinking I took my knecklace that I was wearing and whipped the guy that was sitting on my legs on his neck.

"OW! Shit!" He got up and held the spot where I whipped him while I tried to get up. The other guy saw what happened and grabbed my hair with one hand and wrentched my arm behind my back with the other. He slammed me into the brick wall and I heard a crack from my head. Blood started to run down my face. The man crushed himself to me, making breathing more difficult.

"Do you feel how bad I want you?" He pushed himeself harder onto me.

He lifted himself off of me and turned me around so I could face him. I was losing conscious but I still had an idea. I kneed the guy in the groin and I tackled the other. Getting up as quickly as I could I grabbed my shoes and ran across the empty street. They recovered and ran after me, checking to make sure no one was watching. Once I crossed the street I almost collapsesed. _No! I have to keep fighting!_ I told myself.

They soon caught up and one of them tackled me. I fell to the concrete with a smash and took what little energy I had and hit the guy in the face with my heels as hard as I could.

"Bitch!" He grabbed his face but hit me with his other hand. The other guy was holding my arms while I struggled weakly.

"Put her against the wall," One of the guys said.

They moved me with me still trying to struggle. One of the guys punched me in the face and I practically lost conscious.

I heard schreeching and immediately it stopped.

"What the hell?" One of the guys questioned.

Soon there was mumbling and yelling but I couldn't make out the words. Soon I heard tackling and fighting but it stopped after awhile.

_Please let me die. The pain is too much to bear._ I thought. I felt myself being lifted and I was placed carefully in something. I heard something being torn and wrapped on the bleeding parts of my body. I heard something close and then somethign next to me open and close. I must've been in a car. I turned my head slowly to my left and the last thing I could remember is looking into two emeralds then everything turned black.

**Okay. Now this is seriously the end. No joke this time.**

**Alright. Please review otherwise....well, I'll get really sad. I love reading how people say **

**I love your story!**

**or**

**Please write more chapters!**

**or even (haven't gotten yet)**

**this story is okay. But what can make it better is...blah blah blah.**

**As long as it has nothing to do with Jacob and Bella falling in love with eachother-I'm good.**

**Please some reviews.....I'm getting lonely......**

**AVAgrl**


	6. Tears and windows

**Wow. This last chapter I had more reviews than expected. Over 40 reviews in less than 12 hours-that's a new record. I went to check my emails than BAM! You have 47 new messages! I was shocked when I saw that they were all from fan fiction members. Thanks so much for your support and I'm trying to hurry with the chapters. **

**Okay, quick message. For some authors out there here's an announcement:**

**I will not "advertise" your story for other readers in this story. If I like your story and readers read my profile, they might see some stories that I recommend or they can see MY FAVORITES. Seriously, I won't advertise your stories in my story. Readers are here to read stories and they can read the author's message if they want to. **

**Alright then. Here's Chapter Six:**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Tears and Windows_

_Bella's POV_

Ugh.

I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. I glanced down and saw my arm injected with multiple needles. I quickly turned my head to my right but quickly wished I didn't. Extreme pain and nausea almost brought me back to my deep slumber but I overcame it by taking painful deep breathes. Ow.

Why am I in so much pain?

I glanced to my left and saw a black purseon the table that was next to the window. I quickly noticed that it was Alice's purse and wondered why Alice was here? Shouldn't she be at the club with what's his face? Wait, what time is it? Why am I in the hospital? What the hell happ-

I heard the door open and close quietly.

"Hello?" my hoarse voice questioned.

A dark, pale, short pixie passes the curtains that gave me some privacy in the hospital that I was staying at though I don't now why….

"Bella? Bella!" Alice was about to give me a hug but paused and grabbed my hand without any needles or wires instead. Her eyes were red and she had no make up on. Her fashion was what I normally wore. T-shirt and jeans. What's wrong with her?

"Bella," she sobbed," I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I just want to jump out the window because I was such a bad friend to you. I'm so sorry…"She kept crying, holding my hand to her face. I went to move my other hand to reassure her that nothing's wrong but the wires held me back. I waited until her sobs came to quiet sniffles.

"Alice," I hoarsed," You're the best friend that a girl could ever have. You should never be sorry because I'm okay. And-"she cut me off.

"A best friend would never ask you to go outside, alone in the dark to grab a stupid cell phone. A best friend could have prevented this from happening to you. A best friend-"

"Alice!" I yelled. Ouch." Don't you dare say that. I'm alive. And besides I've been to the hospital too many times to count due to my clumsiness."

"I'm still a horrible friend." She sniffled.

"Alice, your practically my sister. I love you so much that I would do anything for you so you could be happy. I never regret any of your crazy ideas that I do with you and I could never-will never hate you. Alice…you're my sister in so many ways. I will never regret being with you and having you as my best friend." I smiled at her and some tears escaped my eyes. Alice gave a shaky smile back and a few more tears ran down her face. I opened my arms and she gently gave me a hug whispering "I love you, too." She got up and wiped her eyes clean from tears. She grabbed a tissue and did the same for me since I couldn't reach my face without tugging on some wires. A doctor walked in my room.

"Oh! Hello, Bella and Alice. It's good to see you awake Bella. We were wondering when you would wake up." The doctor said.

"Hey Doctor Ray," Alice replied.

"Hello," I quietly replied. My throat was starting to get scratchy.

"How are you feeling Isabe-I mean Bella? Don't try to be braveaboutanything." She looked at my vitals and wrote them down on her clipboard while speaking.

"My throat is a little scratchy and I'm sore especially on my ribs and heads. And I….I really don't know…I mean….what happened?" I questioned.

"We should be asking you that. You're the one who got attacked."

"I got attacked?" My voice got an octave higher. I was attacked? When? Where? Did they get what they- The doctor interrupted my panicked thoughts.

"Yes. When you were brought in, you were in horrible shape. A concussion, broken ribs, minor breakage in the skull, loss of blood... You had a long list of injuries. It's a surprise your still alive. A moment later and you wouldn't be awake right now. You are extremely lucky to be alive." She mentioned with a smile. Alice smiled weakly at me, too.

"Really?" I breathed in disbelief. "Who saved me?"

The doctor sighed and frowned a little. "They didn't want their identity to be known. They brought you in, answered some questions from the police and then they left. I personally never got to meet them." She sighed in disappointment.

"Oh."

She smiled at me. "Oh. You probably want to know probably one of the most important thing."

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"It's good news, so don't worry. The men who attacked you never were able to...." She coughed. Oh my gosh! I'm still a virgin!

I breathed a sigh of relief and I could sense Alice was more relaxed as well. The room seemed to be lighter now that the good news was out. The doctor smiled and then looked up at the clock.

"Oh! I need o be leaving. A nurse will come in and take care of everything and you'll be having dinner in a couple of hours. We still need to wait for your body to settle down from the surgeries and medication that we gave you." She smiled and then left, closing the door behind her.

"Surgeries?" I questioned Alice in disbelief.

"Yeah....You had rib and skull fragments from when they....yeah." She tried to smile but it turned into a grimace instead.

"Oh. I don't remember much. Just that I went to the car to get your cell phone but from there....it's black." I closed my eyes to search for something that could help me remember last night or...wait. What day is it? I opened my eyes.

"Alice, how long have I been out?"

"Four days. Four long, miserable days...." She whispered. Some tears were about to fall.

"Four days?" Really? "Huh. I did need the sleep though. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few weeks." Alice glared at me.

"What?" I asked. What did I do wrong?

"Your acting like being in a fucking coma is a good thing. Do you know how freaking scared I was for you?!" She almost shouted. "When I asked te doctors when you would wake up, they said it can vary from three days to thirty fucking years! Damn it, Bella! You scared the shit out of me. You do something like that again...I'm going to piss in your IV bag and draw on your face with a permanent marker!" Ew.

"Thanks Alice. I love you too." I mumbled.

"No problem!" She smiled," Hey, I'm going to go eat lunch. I'll be back in a half an hour. Okay?" She got from where she was sitting on my bed and did a quick check to see I was okay with it.

"Okay. Have that delicious lunch for me. I'll just be stuck here waiting to not eat hospital food for a couple more hours." I said with enthusiasm.

"Mmmmmm. Hospital food."

With that she left and I was stuck here. I took a deep breath but pain soon followed after. I debated about calling the nurse now to give me some pain medicine but that'll put me back to sleep for awhile. I was about to take another sigh after making my decision but soon stopped myself. I hit the button on my remote that called for her and in exactly ten seconds she came.

"Would you like some pain medicine?" She asked, knowing that I was in extreme pain.

I nodded carefully. She gave me some pain fluids and soon I was sub coming to the darkness that clouded my vision.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

When I woke up no one was in the room with me. I glanced at a nearby clock and it read 12:11 in the morning. No wonder Alice or any of the nurses are here; they're all asleep.

Still somewhat tired I fell back to sleep, hoping to wake up at a more reasonable time.

_Bella's dream_

I was heading to Alice's car to fetch her cellphone for what's-his-name. I was being followed and soon I ran into another man.

I tried to scream.

I tried to fight back.

I tried to escape.

I failed.

I was waiting for death to come to me, the pain was unbearable, blood was running down my face and body.

I was dying a slow and painful death.

A screech interrupted the men's amusement, my death. A car halted near where we were and a person came to my rescue.

Punches were thrown.

Shoving was present.

The battle continued on while I was loosing conscious.

My hero won the battle and soon lifted me up and carried me to his transportation. How he found me, I'll never know.

His emerald eyes pierced through my soul when he looked upon me, but I couldn't stare back for long. Everything turned black and red....

_End of Bella's dream/flashback_

I woke up with a start.

I ignored the tugging of the wires while I was sitting up.

Was that what happened that night?

I realized I was shaking and the heart monitor was beeping erratically. If I didn't calm myself soon, nurses and doctors will barge in asking what's wrong. I cleared my mind and took steady breaths. I opened my eyes and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

I racked my brain for all the information of the night that I was attacked and was amazed. I was still alive after all that I went through. I then remembered that my hero had piercing emerald green eyes. I didn't know anyone with eyes that were _that_ green and could pierce through my soul.

Who was the person that saved me?

I racked my brain for anything that would be of use to me but only their eyes clouded my mind.

There was a knock on the door.

"Isabella Swan?" Doctor Ray came in with a sad smile on her face.

"What wrong, Doctor Ray?" I questioned.

"Nothing really. The police heard that you're awake and would like to question you. You can wait if you want, we'll just say you're too tramati-"

"It's okay doctor. What time?" She sighed in relief at my cooperation.

"Around noon. So in about," She glanced at a clock," a half an hour. Is that alright with you?" I nodded. "Good. Okay, let's get you something to eat and when you're done, they should be here." She smiled at me and then left.

A couple of minutes later a nurse came in with some weird looking...what is that? Meatloaf? It looks like brown tofu with red plastic. I think it is red plastic....ew.....

"Hello!" The muse chirped happily. How can she be happy with serving that crap everyday? Maybe she sprays perfume in her nose so she can't smell that piece of....whatever it is...

I shyly smiled at her and she set my food on a table and rolled it over to me.

Ew. Hospital food.

She left with a smile while I was there sulking at my food.

It.

Was.

Plastic.

I closed my eyes and took a bit of the weird piece of meatloaf.

I gagged.

Stupid plastic.

I finished my meal with a hurry and was thankful that I would be able to eat real food in a couple more days. A nurse came in soon after I finished my meal and took the remains away.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She seemed to realize something and came over to me. She reached in her pocket and grabbed an envelope with my name written on the front of it. "The night you came in there was an object on the floor and it was next to you. We realized that it must have broken and fell onto the floor when we brought you to this room to prepare you for surgery." She handed me the envelope and left with an apologetic smile.

I stared at the envelope with confusion. What could I have dropped? I opened the envelope slowly and grabbed what was held in the paper.

It was...

A dog tag.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Adog tag?**

**Can any of you guess why I chose a dogtag instead of a letter? **

**Hehehehehehehehehehe.....**

**By the way....**

**I know my chapters aren't coming out every day. So give me some time. I'm trying to get the plot down and I have several chapters in my head; I just need to type the scene that's playing in my head. **

**Another note:**

**The chapters are a little boring now. Alot of you are probably screaming "Where's Edward? I want Edward!" Everything is leading up to a big moment. I want my little details to be read because most of the them will have a significant meaning later on in the story.**

**Just hold your horses people. I'll type my chapters when I feel some major inspiration coming on. **

**ANOTHER NOTE:**

**I suck at fashion. I mean I'm horrible with fashion. Me=T shirt and jeans. **

**I need some help with some fashion ideas for later on in the chapters.**

**For more info read my profile.**

**Other than that**

**Thanks! And chapter seven will come out as soon as possible!**

**AVAgrl**


	7. Confusion and Phone Calls

**Hahahahahahahaha!**

**I have been getting reviews dealing with the mysterious dog tags. People have been asking me if they belong to Jacob. I would love to tell you but…..Nope. I want to hear you suffer…..hehehehehehe….okay not really. Everything will come together….maybe…..or maybe not……Hehehehehe…Actually I might just kill Jacob…hmmmm…..maybe or maybe not…okay. Maybe not, but I would love too.**

**About the fashion announcement-read my profile. It'll say where it is. It's bold, underline and in italics. It's really not that hard to find people.**

**Some answers: **

_**Why are Alice's eyes red?**_

**Her eyes are red from crying, so pretty much they're red and puffy. No one is going to turn into a vampire, just to let you know. So if anyone is hoping "Oh boy, I wonder when so and so will become a vampire!" Well sorry people: This is an all human story. **

**Okay, let's get a move on with chapter seven: Confusion and Phone calls.**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Confusion and Phone Calls_

_Bella's POV_

I stared at the worn metal and tried to read the writing.

_Anthony MasenSergeant E-5407_

I studied the worn metal and realized that this must be decades old. But this wasn't mine. Could this belong to....Is this.....

I noticed that I was shaking somewhat and calmed down.

I was holding a piece of my hero. A piece of who they are.

I stared at the name for what felt like hours.

_Anthony Masen._

Masen….that sounds familiar…

"Masen," I whispered underneath my breath. Where have I heard it before? I know that I've seen this name before, but…this dog tag must be about a century old because its so worn down since I could barely read the letters. I whispered Masen under my breath, remembering the name by heart.

I studied the chain and noticed that it was slightly broken. I took the chain off the dog tag and put the chain back in the envelope. Carefully holding the flat piece of metal in my palm, I thought of a safe place to put it. I thought of just giving the chain and dog tag to Alice so she could find someone to fix them, but…I didn't want her to know of this. I felt that this should be my secret and mine alone.

I quickly thought of something and called for one of the nurses. I asked for a piece of long piece of strong string, and with confused eyes she left to fetch me my request.

"Here you go, dear," she said, handing me a long piece of white ribbon," Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank-you," I said kindly. She left with a smile and I went to work, trying to put the ribbon end through the hole on the dog tag.

"Finally," I muttered. I held out the "necklace" and starred at the dog tag itself.

A piece of them.

I tied the ribbon around my neck and tucked the dog tag underneath my hospital gown, hoping that Alice or any of the doctors wouldn't question why I have ribbon tied around my neck. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I answered.

Two police officers came in cautiously and quietly closed the door, taking their hats off as well.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," one of the cops greeted. He was a larger man with a mustache but with his rosy cheeks, he reminded me as the teddy bear that babies hold on to when they cry. The man next to him was practically the exact opposite, though. With a toned body and dark russet skin, he gave a business aura with him. He made me agitated by just staring at him, yet he seemed at ease with everything. I guess he just had the natural born leader in him.

"I'm Lieutenant Frank and this is Detective Uley," the larger man said, gesturing to himself and the detective. Detective Uley nodded in greeting.

"Hello," I quietly replied. I was mentally preparing for whatever questions they would ask, personal or not.

"We would like to ask you some questions regarding the night you were about to be sexually harassed, if that's alright with you?" Lt. Frank asked kindly.

"Alright," I sat up, trying to make myself more eye to eye with them as much as I can. The detective pulled out a notepad and a recording device and set them on a table near me, taking a seat to the chair closest to me. The lieutenant took the uncomfortable couch and pulled out glasses and a notepad of his own.

"Okay, we are about to begin." He put his glasses on his stubby nose and nodded to Detective Uley to turn on the recorder.

"It is 2:24 p.m. in central zone. The date is November 2 of 2008, five days after the attack of Isabella M. Swan. She is a victim of attempted rape, attempt of murder, and is located now at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Chicago, Illinois. The extent of her injuries is extreme ranging from major blood loss to bruising of the body. Her injuries are…" I tuned Detective Uley out after I heard him talk in words I couldn't understand. I wonder if he knew what he was even saying himself?

"Ms. Swan, do you remember what happened the night you were attacked?" He questioned. What? Oh yeah, he was asking questions now. Right.

"Somewhat. I remember some details but they only go so far. I remember going out to Alice's car…" I closed my eyes to help me remember.

"Who's Alice?" he questioned, though he probably already knows.

"She's my best friend and roommate. She wanted me to retrieve her cell phone from the car."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"She wanted to call this guy's sister. The guy was looking for her and he didn't have his cell phone, so Alice volunteered to use hers. She asked me to grab it and I wasn't going to let her go get it herself. She had more to drink than me…and well…no offense to her, but she's a little bit on the shorter side. But she's strong, just well, you get my point." The detective nodded in agreement.

"Who was the man who was looking for his sister?"

"I don't remember. I didn't really care to be honest." He nodded and wrote something down.

"Can you tell us everything that happened from the time you exited the bar to the time you were rescued?" He leaned back in his chair and waited for me to tell my story. I sighed.

"I don't remember much but I remember trying to find where we parked the car. I've lived in Chicago for about five years, for schooling, but I never went out very much so I didn't know the area very well." I envisioned myself walking through a dark alley, confused but with a determined expression. I took a shuddering breath. "I took a wrong turn at an empty street and noticed I was being followed by a guy, but I met with another guy when I got to a corner. Then they grabbed me and I remember trying to shove them off but they kept coming back. I think I was shoved into a wall a couple of times and…" I paused, trying to remember every detail, yet my mind refused to do so. I ignored the fear and haunting nightmare that my mind was trying to protect itself from and told the rest of what I knew.

"I ran across the street after hitting one of the guys with my heel but he soon caught up to me and tackled me. I got tossed and turned a couple of more times and I felt myself losing conscious but I tried to keep fighting back. Then a screech," I paused for a moment and shook my head in confusion. "well, it must've been someone braking suddenly near where I was about to be…attacked. Then I heard some fighting going on and then I was put into a car. That's it," I lied. I didn't tell them of the eyes that seemed to pierce through my soul and the dog tag that I had tied around my neck.

"Thank-you." The lieutenant said kindly. "If it calms you down a bit, we got the subjects arrested and they're scheduled to go to court pretty soon. Do you want to show up at the prosecution? We have all the evidence we need and if we need more information-which I doubt- we'll contact you."

"No thank-you, but thanks," I declined softly.

"Alrighty," the lieutenant clapped, startling both the detective and me," that's all we really needed Ms. Swan. Thank-you for making this easy on the detective and me, it saves us a lot of trouble and long nights." He got up and the detective followed suit.

"Ummm…" I started, pausing the two law enforcers. "How did you find the two rapists?" I question. It confused me and well, heck, curiosity killed the cat. The lieutenant chuckled and the detective cracked a smile.

"It was actually really easy to apprehend the subjects. After beating the snot out of the two pigs, the tall fellow-" the detective looked at the lieutenant in disbelief; he just gave a minor description of the hero who wanted to keep his identity secret.

"Oops!" Frank said sheepishly. He let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry." Detective sighed in annoyance.

"Pretty much, the person who rescued you put the two suspects in a dumpster after placing you in the car. When we got there," he grinned at the memory," it was a pretty hilarious sight seeing a guy with take-out on his face and a toilet seat necklace on the other." I snickered, regretting the action. Ow. Stupid ribs.

Noticing my pain, they said their goodbyes and get wells before they left in a hurry, obviously wanting to get out of the hospital. Lucky.

Alice ran practically ran through the door when they were gone.

"Were they police officers? Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she moaned. "There was this guy who kept looking down my shirt at Arby's _(trademark) _instead of getting my food. I had to scream to get his attention and I just-" Her words were beginning to mash together into a constant buzz.

"Alice, it's alright. It wasn't that bad; just some questions. You should have heard though what happened to the rapists." I snickered at the mental image of the two pigs in the dumpsters, trying to find a way out. Alice tilted her head to the side and rose her eyebrows.

"Care to explain?" She crossed her arms.

"When the police got to where I was…attacked, the person who saved me, after they beat up the two guys, they put the two in a dumpsters and one had a toilet seat around his neck." We snickered, wishing to have seen the two being placed in a police cruiser with the designer jewelry.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She searched through her purse for a minute. "I thought that you would be bored for awhile so here you go. It's the quickest thing that I though of," she apologized. She handed me my iPod, with my favorite headphones still wrapped around the small, white music player.

"Thanks, Alice," I gushed. "This is plenty, besides I have videos I can watch if I get too bored." I smiled at her, with her returning the gesture.

As long as I had my friends and my music, I can probably handle just about anything that this hospital had in store for me.

****************************************

Whoever runs upstairs, kill me now.

I have been waiting for the past half an hour for the nurse to hand me my release papers so I can get out of this hell hole. I have listened to all the songs and videos on my iPod at least four times and when I get home, I'm getting new songs and videos.

Thirty-two minutes.

I moaned. Are you kidding me? I need to get out of here or I might as well just get placed in a mental institute. Yippee, more white walls. I glanced at Alice who was doing something on her newly acquired blackberry that she got two days ago.

Thirty-three minutes.

I leaned my head back and hit it once against the wall, gently.

"Miss Swan?" A nurse peered through the door and then walked in. "Sorry about the wait, we had to print more copies and the printer was stalling. Now, about these release papers…" She indicated where I needed to fill out my medical problems and where I needed to sign. Hurrying through everything, I filled the paper with barely legible writing and called to Alice that we can go. I heard a "finally" from her and we practically ran out of the room before the nurse had anything else she needed me to sign.

"Ready to get out of this hell-hole, Bella?' Alice called out to me from her car, which she pulled around the corner for me so I didn't have to walk out so far.

"Heck yes!" I carefully maneuvered myself in her car without hurting myself as much, giving myself a mental pat on the back.

Alice speed through the parking lot, wheels squealing and all, with our cheers of freedom erupting from our lungs. Alice has never had to go to the hospital for any injuries but she has always been there for me, even though she hates being cooped up in a hospital as much as me. She's even talked with the leading hospital directors about placing a "mini mall" next door so people can go shopping instead of "getting fat by sitting in uncomfortable chairs for hours like that guy over there that's eating a large bag of cheetos." Yeah, she really said and the large guy was pissed at her. He stopped eating the cheetos though.

Though, our adventure was short lived because the doctor ordered that I stayed down for about two weeks before I did any _vigorous_ activities. Alice snorted when the doctor said that though he said it in different terms, while I just glowered in my hospital bed.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" Alice called from her yellow porches, dropping me off at the apartment.

"No. Go have fun shopping, besides, I'm still pretty tired from the drugs. Bye," I waved.

"Bye!" She sped off to her usual day of shopping.

I went upstairs to our room, secretly glad that Alice left me alone for the day.

Today, I needed information.

Ever since I found the dog tag that was lost my hero, I've had this void. A void that I needed to fill, even if it hurts me in the end. To me, this was not just a way to find out who this person is and thank them, but instead, I felt as if they took a part of me with them when they drove off from the hospital. It wasn't when I had the glimmer of hope when I heard someone noticing something was wrong, but when I stared at the eyes. The eyes that gave me a look at someone who was out of the ordinary; almost inhumane but instead of repulsing me, it drew me in.

I snorted at myself. I started to sound like a cheesy book character that was in a book that I read not too long ago.

Once I booted up my computer and typed in my favorite search site, I froze. Did I really want to do this? Did I want to risk the chance of being repulsed by the person or worse yet, the person being regretful of saving me? Could I stand the pain?

…

…

…

I have to.

I typed the name that was stamped on the dog tag, hoping for at least some valuable information, but came up with over eight million results.

Damn.

I went through about three pages before giving up on the name portion of the dog tag. Most of the pages were either random people or some guy with the name E. A. Masen. I couldn't care less about people of this generation right now.

So I typed many different parts of the dog tag; only leading to no prevail. Maybe if I knew what the numbers stood for…

I typed in _official stamping of dog tags WWI-WWII._

Boy did I get some results.

I clicked on a website that seemed promising and waited for it to load.

_Dog tags of WWI_

I skimmed through the article until something caught my eye.

_During WWII, there were not many government owned stamping for identification for the soldiers of WWI. If a solider was to have a dog tag, it usually held the name of the officer, ranking, unit, and other ways of identifying the solider. Usually…_

I grabbed the dog tag piece in my palm and glanced at the numbers. Ranking and units…hm.

"Bella, I'm home!" Shit! I checked to see what time it was, noticing how late it was.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"Um….I'm in my room! Hold on," I yelled back, frantically hiding any evidence of today's activities. Shit, shit, shit, shit….

I heard her come down the hall.

"Bella, what are you doing?" her voice getting closer.

"Uh…putting away a couple of things." I called back, shoving notebooks underneath the bed. Why now did she have to check up on me? Couldn't she have stayed at the mall for a few more hours?

"Bella, are you alright?" Her hand was on the doorknob.

"Bella?" She opened the door only to see me sitting on my bed reading _Pride and Prejudice_ again.

"Hey," I said calmly. The butterflies in my stomach were flying everywhere however.

"Hey. Are you reading that book again?" She shook her head in disappointment. I smiled back sheepishly at her. She sighed.

"I'm ordering take out so don't worry about cooking tonight. I came home a little early today just to see your smiling face, but instead, your reading a book. You need to get out more."

"Love you too Alice." She smiled and thankfully left my room.

Whew.

I took a deep breath and fell back on my bed.

I consider myself lucky that Alice wasn't in the mood to be observant today, like she normally is. Normally she would've have noticed me out of breath and nervous with papers shoved underneath my bed which I never do.

I stared at the clock, telling me it's 6:15 p.m. but yet it seemed so much later. I was mentally and physically exhaustive, my bed calling for me to crawl beneath its covers and sleep there for days.

"Bella! The food's here!"

I moaned and reluctantly got up, dragging my feet to the inviting aromas of Chinese food. Yum. I grabbed a fork and a box and chewed each forkful with slow, careful movements; I had a lot on my mind. Alice was instead focused on her new purchases, holding them out and inspecting them for when they were appropriate to wear. As long as she didn't notice the change of my behavior, I was happy enough.

_Ring._

The phone too Alice out of her fashion land and me out of my thoughts. We looked at each other, deciding who should answer it.

_Ring._

I could practically hear Alice's thoughts screaming at me. "_Bella, I have Gucci in my hands. I can't just set them down on the floor or couch without any protection! Please, by the name of Gucci, please answer the phone!"_

_Ring._

I held back a sigh, setting my food down, and slowly got up, exaggerating my movements. I heard a thanks from Alice, who returned to fashion land, and grunted in reply.

_Ri-_

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Is Bella there?" A deep voice questioned.

"This is."

"Hey Bella!" The voice immediately brightened up. "This is Jacob from the club a couple weeks ago." Jacob? Who's Jacob. I thought back, trying to remember the club Alice dragged me to. Oh! Jacob who knew The Hulk.

"Hey Jacob," I replied, immediately catching his enthusiasm. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," he chuckled. "I tried to call you a couple of weeks ago but you never answered." Oops.

I laughed from embarrassment. "Yeah…well…I kind of tripped from a pillow and broke our phone. It would ring, but we couldn't answer it so we had to disconnect it until we got another one." He laughed.

"That's why. Though I tried calling a couple of days ago but another girl answered. I think she was Alice you told me about earlier. I asked her to tell you that I called, but I guess you didn't get the message…"

"Uh…no. We've been pretty busy, though so she probably just forgot." I looked over my shoulder at Alice who was still lost in her own thoughts. She usually doesn't forget these kind of things.

"Yeah, I guess so," he answered curtly. What was their problem with each other?

"So what have you been doing up until now?"

"Stuff. Nothing much," I lied. He laughed.

"I may not be able to see you but I can still tell that your lying. You're a horrible liar." I grimaced.

"Thanks." Note the sarcasm.

"No problem. Also, you're a klutz so your bound to have something happening on with your life." Please just stop asking questions. I don't want to lie horribly over the phone.

"I've just had a bad week, that's all." Bad was the understatement of the year. Worst week of my entire life seemed more fitting.

"Want to talk about it?" It's nice that he cares, just not now.

"Not really."

"Oh. Sorry." he apologized.

"No problem." I shrugged involuntarily.

"Who are you talking to, Bella?' Alice called out to me. I covered the receiver.

"Jacob Black." Please don't get pissed off, please don't get pissed off…

"Who?" Confusion rang through her voice.

"The guy I talked to at my birthday, the one whose tan with black hair." I turned my body to face her. She stiffened when she figured out who I was talking to.

"Oh," she said icily. What the hell was their problem with each other?

I gave her a look of disbelief and confusion but she only turned away from me, gathering all of her new clothes to put in her room. I heard the door slam.

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself. I took my hand off the receiver.

"Sorry about that, Jake," I apologized profusely.

"Naw, it's okay," he said nonchalantly. I heard a large crash on his line.

"Shit! Sorry Bella. I'm at work and some guy just made an idiot of himself. Can I talk to you later?" He rushed.

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Bye." The line went dead.

I slammed the phone down and stomped my way to Alice's room. It was locked.

"Alice!" I yelled, pounding one the door. "Open the door!"

_Click._

The door was unlocked and I barged my way in. Alice was returning to her closet calmly. Too calmly.

"What the hell was that?" I pointed over to the living room.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Damn it! What's your problem with Jacob?" I put my hands on my hips. Her body stiffened at the name, her eyes turning dark, scary almost. They were filled with pure hatred.

"What makes you think I have a problem with him," her voice forcing to stay calm. She refused to even speak his name.

"I don't know?" I yelled sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you act like he just committed a crime or something. Hell, you stiffen at the sound of his name!" I threw my hands up in disbelief.

"Well maybe he should just leave us alone." her voice filled with venom. Her attention was off her clothes now and onto me. Good.

"Why are you acting like this?" I couldn't believe she was acting so…bitchy! Normally she would introduce herself with people and they would soon become friends due o her perky, half-filled glass attitude. She's never even meet Jacob and now she just want to grab a bat and beat the holy snot out of him! I just couldn't grasp why and how she could hate a person so much and not even meeting the guy. And he was returning the icy attitude as well!

She shook her head in disbelief at my confusion.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? He was practically drooling over you like a dirty mutt!" I was baffled.

"He was all over you, Bella! He was acting too sweet and caring and he just…I just don't trust him! I feel like he's going to have a negative roll on your life later on!" What?!

"What…Where the hell did _that _come from?!" I yelled in disbelief. How could she even think that. Didn't she want me to have more friends? And why does she think that he'll have a negative roll on my life? She rubbed her hand as if she was getting a headache. That makes two of us.

"Bella," her voice seemed weaker. She was pleading now. "I just don't trust him. Please just stay away form him." My jaw tightened.

"No." She sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Could you at least be at least…careful? I know this sounds silly but could you _promise_ me that you'll be extremely careful about what you do when your around him?" Her face was in full pleading mode. Wow. She really was worried about me.

I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"Fine." She took a deep breath from relief and ushered me out the door, mentioning something about ordering her closet.

I got into bed with my head filled with confusion.

_Why does Alice not trust Jacob?_

_Why does Jacob hate Alice so much?_

_What negative roll could Jacob have on my life?_

_Will I ever find Anthony Masen?_

_Will we ever meet? _

I grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed all of my frustration and confusion into its soft body. I stayed there for a moment, savoring the silence. _(I do not own any part of Twilight, so the parts that are used from Twilight that are in this story do not belong to me)._

I reached out onto my dresser and grabbed my iPod, scrolling to one of my play lists and turning the volume to max. One of Phil's favorite CDs was playing. I downloaded them just out of boredom, never taking the time to actually listen to them. They used a little too much bass and shrieking for my taste, but now I just concentrated on the music, trying to understand the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patterns. After listening to the play list a couple of times, I knew all the words to the choruses, at least. I was surprised to find that I really did like the band after all, once I got past the blaring noise.

And it worked. The shattering beats made it impossible for me to think-which was the whole purpose of the exercise. After the fourth run through, I was sleeping with my thoughts dwindled down until tomorrow.

$%$%$%$%$(I felt bad for not updating earlier so here's some thrilling stuff)$%$%$%$%

These past few weeks have been filled with nothing but annoyance and frustration and surprises.

The reason why:

A) I haven't been able to get any leads to my green-eyed savior. I have looked under hundreds of pages of websites about dog tags, Masens, WWI (which I learned a bunch of new information about), Anthonys, and well, just about anything that had something to do with the night I was attacked. I know that trying to find a single person that you know nothing about other than the fact the have emerald-green eyes that seem to pierce through your soul, making you feel vulnerable…whoa. Losing track. And it hasn't helped that my search is constantly being interrupted by

B) My job and the constant gossip. Lauren and Jessica were starting rumors about me that are so far-fetched, it's unbelievable! They're making my job twice as hard with the constant _"Did you here that she ran away to Vegas to get married to a drug dealer that goes by the name of Big Daddy? She's already looking twice as pale from all of the drugs she's been shoving in her body." _and "_I saw her in a police cruiser because she was arrested for breaking into an older couples house just for a diamond ring that she saw the older woman wore. I knew she was poor and envious of others but to sink that low is absolutely like, pathetic." _I've tried to ignore them but with them repeating the same old stories over and over again when they're right next to you, well, I can't help but get a little peeved.

C) Alice has completely lost it. She has been frantically searching for one of her designs that was considered "The One." I've tried to help her find it but so far, it's been a complete failure. She's even tried to report it to the police but they told her that this was out of there hands.

She was arrested for a couple of days for jumping over the desk, trying to attack the lady and causing some destruction at the Chicago Police Department.

She's still peeved about that.

But with her trying to find it, well…I've been wanting to take a knife and try shoving it down her throat.

Nah…too messy.

But when we got a phone call a couple of days ago, it changed everything.

_Flashback_

_The phone was ringing and Alice was on her cell phone, calling everyone she knew. _

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hello, is a Miss Alice Cullen there?" A man with a voice full of authority, asked._

"_Uh, yeah. Hold on," I walked up to the frantic pixie and mouthed the word phone to her. She said her goodbyes to whoever was on her cell phone and took the phone away from my hand. _

"_Hello, this is Alice speaking." She sounded so calm and well put to together, but she looked the opposite. Her mouth flew open to whatever the guy said. _

"_Really…" she asked in disbelief. I gave her a confused look but she didn't see me. _

"_You did?" Her mouth dropped open even farther._

"_Of course! Though it'll take some time and discussions with a couple of people…" her knees were shaking. Was she having a panic attack? I began thinking of ways to calm her down when she suddenly closed the phone. Her knees gave out on her._

"_Alice!" I kneeled down, trying to find something wrong. "What happened? Who was on the phone? Are you alright?"_

_She slowly turned her to me and was still for a moment. She seemed shock beyond words. _

"_Alice…" She tackled me with a hug. She brought us up and soon was bouncing both of us up and down._

"_What the heck, Alice?" I pulled away from her embrace and she twirled around, clapping her hands in excitement._

"_Oh Bella!" she squealed," I can't believe who just called!"_

"_Who?" I asked._

"_My fashion idol that I worship every time I go shopping! He just called me telling me that Genee, the guy from the spa, sent him my fashion designs and he loved them!" _

_I was speechless._

"_Really?" I managed to ask._

"_Yes! I can't believe it either! He wants me to go to one of his top studios in New York so I can be his apprentice." In New York? Away from me? Away from out friendship that has grown over the years. I couldn't speak or move. Did she really want to move away from me? Was I really boring her that much._

_She noticed my silence._

"_Oh Bella," she grabbed my shoulders," you don't think that I'm leaving you, right?" I didn't answer, I just turned my head away. _

"_Oh, Bella!" she cried, gripping me in a tight embrace. "I love you! I would never leave you if I wanted to! Your practically my sister," her voice getting softer. "I care for you so much. Everyday I'll be worrying about you and I'll have to keep making visits just to be sure that your okay and breathing." My arms wound up around her tiny frame, returning her embrace. _

"_I just don't want to see you leave…" My voice broke at the end. I was on the verge of crying my heart out and Alice was too._

"_I don't want to leave you either." I heard her hold back some sniffles._

_Minutes later we started crying about the thought of leaving each other. _

"_I don't want you to go!" I cried out._

"_I don't want to leave you!" she cried back. _

_We kept crying until we couldn't breath and our faces red. It soon calmed down to only an occasional sniffle or two._

"_I just can't bear the thought of you leaving me for about a year." I confessed. She smiled weakly at me._

"_You know, I just might call him back and tell him that I changed my mind. There are other opportunities and I can't just leave home…" she trailed off, knowing she was just lying to herself and me. _

_She knew this was a once in lifetime opportunity and I'll be damned if she doesn't go._

"_Alice, you and me both know that this is your only shot for something extraordinary." Her head dropped in agreement. "So I'll be damned if you don't go on that plane to New York and make something out of yourself. You need this."_

"_But I can't just leave you here alone. We're best friends," her voice small._

_I pulled her into a hug, holding her tight to my chest. _

"_We'll always be best friends and nothing will ever change that." I released her and looked at her gold-speckled, blue eyes. "A friend would let you go with only a goodbye and a hug, but a best friend…she would help you pack her bags and force you on the plane with a smile and tears down her face, knowing that what she was doing was right and it would be worth it in the end." That only made us cry more and hug each other all night. We fell asleep in each others embrace, holding on to each other like loving sisters would. _

_The next morning was calmer but it still had its tears. We talked about it and confessed out feelings about the whole thing. _

_The entire time just made our bond even stronger._

_End Flashback_

I sighed to myself as I unlocked the door to our-soon to be mine-apartment.

I really was upset that Alice had to go.

Alice was the only person that I could really connect with and not have to worry if she'll still take me for who I am seriously. She was practically my sister and we connected in ways that siblings would be envy of.

We were best friends.

I couldn't just let her go to New York but I knew that if I let her convince herself to stay, she'll only become depressed and be missing on an important opportunity for her fashion career. It would be selfish of me and I couldn't do that to Alice, even if I wasn't ready to let her go. I would put on a strong face and dry my tears and help Alice put everything she needed into her many suitcases. But I did slip every once in a while.

Hey, I'm only human.

She knew that her leaving hurt me as much as it hurt her, so even if she was off doing the final touches of her leaving, we would still get together every night and do something together, even if was just sitting with a bowl of popcorn between our legs and talking about serious things, like love, or even to the most random things, like why hot dogs got there name. We never came to an absolute conclusion about the hot dogs. But even though it was just simple things, it was nice being in each others presence and knowing that they were just as upset as you about her leaving to follow her dream.

Besides, she was so close already.

She already had the final touches made and she just needed to sign the apartment papers to her new "home" in New York City. She already had the airline tickets to go; nonrefundable tickets. They were cheaper that way and it was proof for me (and especially Alice) that she was really leaving for New York to pursue her lifelong dream.

It only made my heart heavier.

I set my keys down on the kitchen table, along with my bag.

"Alice?" I called out. Normally she would be on the couch on phone with somebody, making arrangements for New York. Now the house was completely empty.

"Alice?" I called out again. I knew that I was two hours late, being held up from work, but I called Alice so she wouldn't be worried that I was off dead somewhere.

_Fashion Is The Art, _

_Designers Are The GodsModels Play The Part Of Angels In The DarkWhich One Of You Would Ever Dare To Go AgainstThat Beauty Is A Trade And Everyone Is Paid…_

My phone was ringing Alice's cell phone ringer…I laughed. When I found it and listened to it, I knew it fit her perfectly and when she heard it, she squealed in agreement, always humming to it when she's doing chores.

…_Holsten, Gucci, Figla, RucciDon't Forget My PucciFendi And ArmaniGod, I Miss GianniKenneth Cole, Michael KorrsMr. Ford I Can't AffordD&G And BcbgLooking Good Is Never EasyAlexander PerkovichNaomi Campbell Such A BitchI Wanna Be Delgadato Fit Into My Prada…_

I listened to the ringer, trying to trace my phone only to find it underneath the table. While trying to get the phone, I banged my head….Ouch.

_Fasihonista, How do you loo-_

"Hey Alice. Sorry about the wait." I apologized. I heard deep breathing and sniffling on the other end.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Bella…He….I…" I heard her trying to struggle out words only to choke a sob. I grabbed my keys and jacket, ready to come to get her from any trouble.

"Alice, where are you?" I demanded. I heard her trying to calm down, trying to speak clearly.

"At the hospital," she managed to answer. I heard her gulp some air. I froze.

"What happened?" I asked, terrified. Oh my god, if something happened to her…

She could be hurt.

"Bella…he…." He? Who's He?

"Who Alice? What going on?" I asked more forcefully.

"My brother's at the hospital, Bella," she choked, trying to hold back tears.

Oh my god. Alice…

"He's…critical….condition…might…" I heard her gulp some more air.

"He might what?"

"He might not make it."

**End of Chapter Seven.**

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**Ohhhhhhhh…..**

**What's going on? **

**Mwahahahahaha! I was dying to give you a major cliffy and the amazing stuff is coming up really soon!**

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been really sick and I've had some personal stuff going on that's just…grrr…I'll try to update more often now. Things are done and over with and since you had to wait for a couple of weeks, I wanted this chapter to be longer than the rest! WooHoo! Success! 12 pages! I was going for twenty but I was running out of time and I really wanted to load chapter 7 up. **

**It took me hours to find a ring tone for Alice that was funny yet totally fit her. **

**The song is "Fashionista" by Jimmy James. I laughed when I heard it and I had to add it. Sorry if it annoyed you in any way. Also, I have no idea what any of the names are so if they have bad fashion taste, don't complain to me. It was funny and I liked it because it was upbeat and had fashion names.**

**See you later and Please review!!!! **

**AVAgrl  
****aka  
****Joey**


	8. Author's note: Bad News

**Hey everybody. I'm not able to update for awhile. I've been at the hospital for a couple of hours and things aren't looking so good for me at the moment. I have chapter eight halfway done but I won't be able to finish it up until maybe next week if things are looking bright. I'm really sorry everybody and I hope that things will look up and I'll finish chapter eight the next day. I have to cut this message short because I'm on some really strong pain medicine and I'm about to pass out. Ugh….**

**I'm really sorry everyone.**

**AVAgrl**


	9. Drunks and Flights

**Hello? Is anyone there? I've only got a couple of reviews for the past two or three chapters and I'm beginning to feel somewhat lonely…It's okay, I'm just wondering where everyone disappeared too. **

**Some news: I'm canceling the fashion diva search because I realized I have a friend who can help me out and there is this thing called Google. Ahhh…the amazingness of Google…**

**I know I don't do this a lot but…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but if I did…well Jacob would have been dead by now. Hehehehe…**

**I only own my CD that I'm listening to right now.**

**Here's Chapter Eight:**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Drunks and Flights_

_Bella's POV_

I have been waiting at the hospital for over six hours on an uncomfortable chair with my crying best friend.

When I heard that her brother was in the hospital, I got to the hospital in record timing, cutting off so many angry drivers on my journey.

I glanced at the clock again, noticing what time it was. Almost one o'clock in the morning. I glanced at my best friend and quickly looked away, afraid of seeing something too heart-wrenching. I looked at my feet and tried to calm my mind from its confusion and worry. Ever since that call, my emotions have been crazy, like my mind.

_Flashback:_

"_He might not make it back alive Bella." I heard her say repeatedly over the phone. _

_My heart was beating erratically and I could barely breath. _

_Oh my god. _

_I felt as if my heart was frozen and then shattered into millions of pieces. My very soul seemed to disappear._

_Everything froze._

"_What hospital are you at?" I asked, running to my old Chevy. She told me the hospital and in under just ten minutes, I was barging through the hospital's doors. _

"_Bella?!" I heard Alice's voice in a room nearby the entrance. I ran to her and engulfed her into a hug. _

"_Oh Alice! Is he alright?" I questioned. Her own brother was in the hospital and he could have been here for hours without her knowing it. I couldn't even fathom what she must be feeling right now. This was her older brother whom she's adored her entire life. _

"_I don't know," she whispered. "He's been in surgery for about two hours and I still have no idea what's going on, Bella. Oh my god…"_

"_What happened," I had my arm around her shoulders and we both sat down on the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for any news. She took a deep breath to calm herself._

"_It was a car crash," she answered, weakly. "He came home early from New York and he was running late to go somewhere important and a fucking idiot ran a red light. He didn't even see the car coming and it crashed into the driver's side, his side and…Oh god Bella, I just saw the where they crashed and its horrible! His car is totaled and there are so many pieces of metal everywhere." Sobs began shaking her small frame. "They said that He'll be lucky to come out with just a coma. No one survives these kind of car accidents! Damn it!" _

_She couldn't contain her sobs and I held her tight to me, not wanting to let her go. I began rocking us back and forth, hoping to soothe her with the steady rhythm. Her grip on me tightened. _

"_I'm here Alice. Shhh…" I kept making comforting comments and noises, trying to subside her panicked breathing. I never did tell her not to worry, though. I never told her that everything would be okay because honestly, I couldn't take the chance. I wasn't God and I didn't know the outcome of this whole ordeal. _

_I couldn't bring myself to lie to her._

_End of Flashback_

A couple of hours later and now I'm here sitting next to my devastated best friend. I glanced over to her. She was staring at the wall with an empty expression on her face; her eyes blank. I knew her emotions were jumbled, though. She couldn't settle for being angry at herself, helpless for not able to do anything, and hateful to herself and to the world. My emotions were the same, just like my mind.

When Alice said those earth-shattering worlds, I felt my very being erupted to flames that were hotter than the deepest pit of Hell. I felt as if I was in the middle of nowhere and my only way of surviving was the map in my hands, but it soon disappeared, carrying myself with it. I felt myself almost die.

Why do I feel such pain?

This was Alice's brother, of course. He was my sister's idol and other best friend. Without him, she would be devastated and lost. If she was lost and devastated, I would feel helpless and depressed, not able to help my best friend. But why do I feel such a connection to this man even though I've never met him before? I don't want him to die-of course, but how come I feel as if I had this magnetic pull to him; wanting to go to him and give my life to him? How come I felt pain every couple minutes at the most random moments, physically hurting me?

Ugh. My emotions and thoughts were so confused. I leaned my head back to rest against the wall behind me, hoping to clear the jumbled mess that's called my mind. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Miss Cullen?"

My head and Alice's snapped up to her name. The doctor still had his scrubs on, showing that he just came back from surgery. He walked up to us and we got up from our chairs, anxious to here what happened.

"Is…Is he…" Alice looked up to the doctor's eyes with extreme worry and anxiety filling her own. The doctor gave her a warm smile.

"He's going to live," he announced calmly.

The atmosphere seemed to brighten up considerably. Alice's knees went weak and she dropped to the ground, crying with happiness. I felt overwhelmed, but the feeling of joy filled my heart. I dropped to my own knees and hugged Alice, crying with her. "Thank god"s and "oh my god"s kept escaping our mouths.

After a couple of minutes of joyously crying, we got u, our faces with grins.

My grin faltered when I saw the doctor's eyes and small smile.

There was bad news in our happy heaven.

Alice noticed to and her grin was wiped away from her face.

"Your brother is going to live," he continued, "But…"

There was always a _but_.

"But…he's going to need to stay at the hospital for a couple of weeks at the minimum. He is in a medically induced coma at the moment, but he should wake up in a day or two. It's been rough on him. His heart, lungs and digestion track must be on constant supervision." He paused, looking at our faces. I felt myself take an intake of air, not releasing it. I could hear Alice doing the same.

"He might not have any memory of the accident-which is common-but he also might have difficulty remembering some things, like your names. We can't be too sure if he will have any amnesia, but this is just a precaution. Though in a couple of weeks, he should be fine, if everything goes well." I heard Alice's breath and mine release, in relief yet also grief.

"One of you can go see him for a couple of minutes." He glanced at Alice, already knowing the answer. I nudged her and she looked at me, her smile and eyes shining in thankfulness. I saw her speed walk with the doctor to his room.

I smiled after her and started to gather my things. I left a message to a nurse to tell Alice that I've gone home and I'll be waiting for her.

When I was about to get in my truck, I stopped. I looked up at the hospital and smiled. My heart seemed at ease and my emotions could only relate to relief. I got in my truck and started to drive back home.

My map to life, though, was still missing, leaving even more confused then ever.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I hugged Alice as they called her flight number for the last time.

"You better be safe and call me when you get there," I demanded.

"I will," she promised.

I let her go so she wouldn't miss her flight and gave her a long stare. She stared back at me, her eyes filled with tears as mine were too. I gave her one last hug.

"I'll miss you so much so you better make something out of yourself," I joked weakly.

"I'll try," her voice muffled by my body. I let her go.

"Go on! Don't miss your flight," I commanded, smiling at her weakly. She nodded and gave me one last smile, running off through the terminal so she wouldn't miss her flight. She turned around and gave me a wave and an air kiss. I waved back and with that, she left for her dream.

I smiled to myself and wiped my tears from my eyes. I began on walking out of the Chicago O'Hare International Airport and to my truck.

I was surprised Alice was able to go on her plane to New York. Ever since her brother's accident, she's been constantly visiting him, keeping him in her sights. She kept calling the fashion company, asking if she could reschedule her coming and flight, but since the ticket was nonrefundable and the company couldn't reschedule anything, she had to show up on time or stay here. She actually was considering staying here and giving up her dream, though a couple of days ago, her mind was made.

When she came home that day from another visit from the hospital, she was crying as if the world had ended. I had immediately thought her brother took a turn for the worse, but when she kept announcing that he was a crazy, unselfish man who needs to get a life, I was confused. Even though I kept throwing countless questions at her, asking her what happened and why she was acting strangely, she just blew me off and just said that she had packing to do. I still don't know what happened at the hospital except that her family was finally able to check up on their son.

When they heard the news, they were about to fly down from Washington, but their jobs kept them back. After days of overtime and constant pleading and bribing, they were able to fly down for a couple for a couple of days to greet their children. I instead turned down all the invitations on meeting the family, letting them have their family time that they desperately needed. I didn't want to intrude on them, so I just kept the excuse of having to work all the time.

I turned onto the Kennedy Expy. And turned the radio on, putting it on full volume.

Even though my being has been returned to me and is calm, my emotions were still confused and my mind was still trying to find answers.

Why do I have this undying need to give myself to someone I've never met?

Why do I feel as if the truth is right there and I'm hiding from it?

I heard "All I'm Living For" by Evanescence play on the radio.

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore_

_Along at night_

But what am I living for?

What's the truth?

************************************************************************************************************

**End.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'm in pain and I wanted to post a chapter really bad, so I posted, but I can't type too much. **

**By the way, this is a very good song and I don't own Evanescence and any of their amazing songs.**

**I'll try to update as much as I can, but give me some time. Hospitals suck and their pain meds keep knocking me out. Grrr…I can't do anything….**

**See you guys around! Hopefully soon.**

**Please review! I have nothing to do except watch TV (I hate TV by the way), and write more chapters, which I can't type all the time. **

**-Joey-**


	10. Author note: why the hold up

**Hello Readers. I am terribly sorry for not reviewing after so many weeks. I have released from the hospital a couple of weeks ago but do to the pain and homework I had to catch up on; I have been unable to write any recent chapters. But since then I have practically fully recovered. Though a couple of weeks ago there was a car accident and my father is in a coma and hasn't woken up since. I've been living with my relatives for about a week and a half but their Internet connection is slow and recently they received a virus, crashing their computer. I'm currently at my school, typing this and I wish for your forgiveness, but I haven't been feeling like writing anything right now and my life right now is very scattered. I will up date when I am available to do so. **

**Thank-you.**

**Joey**


	11. Friends and Beer Mugs

**Hey everyone. These past few weeks have been a real roller coaster ride, but due to some recent, yet positive events, I'm typing out this new chapter. I would like to apologize for the inconvenience and delay, but if life is keeping its positive attitude on me for awhile, then I guess everything will be okay. **

**Alright, sorry about that but I just wanted to apologize and hopefully I'll be updating many chapters soon. Key word: soon. Thanks again and sorry if this chapter isn't…well written. I'm on a school computer and I'm kind of rushing so no one will be suspicious. Sorry again.**

**Also, I would like for everyone to know about one of the best authors that I have ever read stories from: **

**Daddyslittlecannibal. Recently she died in a car accident; a close friend and co-writer of her recently notified of this tragedy. Recently I have been reading several of Daddyslittlecannibal's works and have been astonished by how amazing they are. I wish that I could have read them sooner and could have reviewed how great they are and how she continue to be one of the best authors in fanfiction today. **

**For more information, go to ****Bronzehairedgirl620's**** profile. **

**Here's chapter nine:**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Friends and Beer Mugs_

_Bella's POV_

Eight months.

Eight months of searching and frustration leading up to a big fat serving of nothing.

Eight months of not coming home to a perky atmosphere and not being forced to any tiring shopping trips.

Eight long months have passed since my best friend flew to New York City to get a chance for her life long dream. More than eight months have passed since her brother has been released from the hospital and is pretty much no where to be found but at home, I think. About nine months have passed since the rescuing of me from a mysterious being who I cannot find.

_Anthony._

Who is the mysterious person who I cannot find? Where can I find him?

So many questions; not enough answers.

I have been living with a never changing schedule that I've been living on for the past months.

Wake up.

Read any new messages from Alice about the amazing things that have happened in New York.

Get ready for the day.

Make sure that the dog tag-with its fixed chain, is around my neck.

Work for the rest of the day, with little conversation with Angela who is soon to be Mrs. Ben Chenly.

Leave work and research any thing that has something to do with my case and the person who saved me.

Get frustrated and annoyed with the lack of information I have. Well, more like I don't have.

Eat dinner if I'm hungry and talk to Alice if she answers her phone. Recently, she's been too busy for anything.

Look for more information for _Anthony_.

Come up with nothing.

Giving up, I go to bed and repeat the process the next day.

My life has recently been a complete failure to any excitement or fun.

I sighed to myself while I was wiping off the tables that were covered with spilled beer and other sticky substances. A guy got a little too excited while hanging around with his buddies and spilt beer all over Lauren. She was steaming and slapped the guy around the face. It was pretty funny to watch and I couldn't keep the smile off my face which got me a deserved glare from Lauren. It's rude and mean to say but boy, did Lauren sure did deserve it. Sadly, before anymore beer was spilt on any other waitress, the guy and his friends were escorted out.

The only downfall of the while ordeal is that I was stuck cleaning the mess.

I began scrubbing the table harder with little success. The cheese from the nachos and beer that they had are making a permanent residence on the table and I was going to get my butt chewed out for not getting _Lauran's _mess cleaned up. Just great. Eric is already keeping me on a short leash recently, so this will give him another reason to yell at me some more.

"Bella."

I turned my head to the feminine voice near me. Angela was sitting on the table next to me with a washcloth in her hand. She raised it and smiled, joining me on the epic cheese and beer battle.

"Thanks Ang," I said with gratitude. She looked up and smiled at me before returning to her scrubbing.

We continued scrubbing the tables in a comfortable silence; not needing to fill the atmosphere with constant chatter. With Alice on the other hand; silence was not an option. Angela was shy and somewhat timid but that what makes her one of my closest friend. She's observant like me so we don't really have the need to constantly talk about what is going on in our lives or how we're feeling. One of the best things about her is that she doesn't ask questions just to know what's going on but instead, she waits for you to speak and she is concerned about your well-being. Alice may be my sister in almost everyway, but Angela waits for me to open up while Alice usually forces me to talk, but for some odd reason, that's what I love about Alice. Angela goes at my pace and that's what makes us such close friends.

"Hey there," a slurred voice said to us. I glanced up from the table to identify who spoke. Angela looked up and we immediately tensed for whatever might come at us.

"Hello. Can we help you?" Angela calmly asked. After going through multiple intoxicated men, we learned how to control our body language and voice. We also learned a couple self defense moves which can help out in the long run.

He shifted his eyes downward; he was checking us out. His smirk grew more prominent.

"Oh, you can help me out alright." He took a swig of beer that he was holding in his hand and licked his lips. Disgusting.

He shifted his stance, trying to seem nonchalant about it but we noticed that it brought him closer to us. I glanced at the clock, hoping that it was Ron's shift pretty soon.

5:15.

Damn. His shift didn't start for another forty-five minutes and Angela and I could really use his muscle power right about now. He was one of the bar tenders here who kept to himself but when if a 'drunken asshole' as he would put it, would get a little too 'flirty' with the female employees, he usually would uh…"ask" them to leave if they refused to back off. But with his scars, tattoos, piercings, and intimidating figure, the guys usually backed off. Usually. He actually told where one of his many scars on his neck was from.

A knife fights with another motorcycle gang.

That was from sixteen years ago and he claims that he's stayed away from things like that for awhile now, but you can tell that he misses the excitement of his past whenever he goes into detail about what each tattoo means and what scar came from where and what. He's a nice guy and quiet but a first glance…well, some tend to go to the other side of the room.

And at times like this, I really wish he would walk through the door and throw guys like Count drunk-o out the back door.

The guy took another swig of his beer and took another "unnoticeable" step closer to us. Poor Angela was closed to him than me.

"Excuse me, sir but can you take a step back. You're a little too close for my comfort," she asked politely. She took a step back but only bumped into the table that she was wiping only a minute ago. I dropped my rag and mentally prepared myself for anything that might occur. After almost being raped, I learned a couple self-defense moves and I might just have to use them tonight.

"Oh, really?" he asked. He took a step closer to her, bringing his body only a foot away from Angela's. His smirk only grew while he looked down at Angela's chest.

This guy was _tall_ and there were only five employees-who were all female-here who weren't past 5' 9" and defiantly couldn't take on a guy this size. _(Author's note: I'm not trying to be sexist about anything but I just want to explain how the odds aren't in favor for Bella and Angela) _

"Sir, you need to take a couple steps back, please," I stated in a firm voice. There was no way that Angela is going to suffer what almost happened to me.

This guy really pissed me off.

"Fuck off, bitch unless you want to join the party," he spat at me, making my temper flare. Angela was about to side step away from him but he noticed and quickly grabbed her arm tightly. Angela went tensed and tried to pull away from the guy but his grip was firm.

Hell no.

I walked up to them and grabbed a beer mug that was on the table next to me. I rushed over to where Angela was and brought my arm back. With all my strength, I hit him between the legs.

He was on the floor in less than a second.

Angela quickly got away from him and stood at my right side. We silently watched him moan and wither in pain. She glanced at me with just her eyes and a small smile on her face formed. I felt the corners of my lips go upward and my heart slowed down to its normal rhythm.

I may be quiet but if people piss me off; I might just swing a heavy beer mug at them.

The guy looked up at me for a moment but quickly looked away, continuing to his moaning.

Bastard.

_One new message._

I opened up my inbox on my computer and read Alice's message.

_So what did you do today?_

When I read that line, a smile formed across my face. I typed:

_Hey Alice,_

_Nothing much has been happening recently. Though I had a really good bagel today and swung a beer mug at a guy's crotch after he grabbed Angela in the arm. So why is your boss being such an asshole?_

_I hope everything goes great for you and I keep hoping that you'll come back as a major fashion designer._

_Bella_

I clicked the send button and tried to imagine Alice's face as she read the message.

_Alice's POV_

I yawned and scratched my head. My boss kept giving me the most idiotic things to do and he kept staring at my boobs which is really creepy.

I went back to typing a letter to Tessa or whoever it is about whatever due to the fact that my boss is too lazy to even type a letter to whomever so he just makes me do it. A pop up appeared on my screen.

_One new message._

Hmmm…I do deserve a short break for just a minute…

I noticed who the message was from and my mood went from annoyed at the world to happiness.

_Hey Alice._

_Nothing much has been happening recently. Though I had a really good bagel today and swung a beer mug at a guy's crotch after he grabbed Angela in the arm. So why is your boss being such an asshole?_

_I hope everything goes great for you and I keep hoping that you'll come back as a major fashion designer._

_Bella_

I reread the third sentence again to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me.

Huh. Bella actually stood up for herself and Angela and nailed a guy right in the balls…

That's my girl.

**End.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry that this chapter is short but it was actually about ten pages long but the school power went out right in the middle of me typing out everything and it deleted all my seven hours of work. So I was kind of pissed. But to be honest, I like this chapter better. It had Bella's temper and it wasn't serious and super important. Also, I guess I needed a light-hearted chapter because the other one just brought my emotions down. I'll update as soon as I can and trust me, it will be a longer chapter. **

**Sorry again for the really long wait and thus I must leave you a goodbye so I can start working on chapter ten.**

**Goodbye for now,**

**Joey**


	12. Runins and Passion

**Hello everyone! Recently I have been in a very decent mood due to the fact that almost everything in my life is running smoothly. Recently I have been in a very typing mood so I might just add another short story just for the fun of it. I also have been working on this chapter non-stop. So far, I have made a grand total of five different rough drafts for this chapter. I just couldn't make up my mind on how to go with chapter ten causing my hand to become even more familiar with my keyboard. **

**Oh and I would like to let everyone know that I do not own McDonald's (thank God; I hate McDonalds) or anything that has to do with them. Besides, they are way too…nasty for my taste.**

**So now I would like to introduce probably one of the most important chapters this story will have. Chapter ten:**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Run-ins and Passion_

_Bella's POV_

"Shit," I mumbled to myself.

I was staring at my soaking wet phone in disappointment. There was a large crack in the sidewalk and my feet happened to find it and cause gravity to do the rest. Well… and with me wearing a sweatshirt that was too big for me and my cell phone was in the large shirt pocket, my phone decided to take a swim. In other words, it slipped out of my pocket and fell into a puddle that had a half-eaten McDonald's Big Mac. Now my phone was covered with Chicago sidewalk water and two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions on a sesame seed bun.

I sighed to myself and held the now useless phone in my hand with disgust. No one wants to carry a something that has fast food and dirty water covering it. I just had to chose a day to not bring anything like a towel or especially hand-sanitizer.

I walked through the somewhat crowded streets of Chicago, trying to reach my destination; the grocery store. I've been in desperate need for something other then eggs and mayo in the refrigerator since Monday but I've been to busy wallowing about everything and nothing.

Boy, my exciting life has officially gone down the toilet.

I rounded the corner with my head down, so I could watch where my feet were going but I guess I wasn't watching where I wasn't watching what direction I was going because I ran into something _hard_.

I was ricocheted by the force but my arms were engulfed by two large hands.

"Are you okay?" The person asked when I was steadied. I craned my neck in order to see who I ran into.

He was an extremely large man; in height and muscle wise. With his muscles that rippled throughout his body-he was wearing a tighter shirt-not even my ex-motorcycle gang member would want to be head-to-head with this guy. This guy was _huge_. But through the imitating figure, he was quite handsome. His dimples and curly hair would make any heartless nun want to have him right then and there. Buff and handsome, but not my type.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was going…" I rambled. He laughed, seeming to be offended by the very idea that _I _could hurt him of all people. Though it is true.

"It's okay. I'm perfectly alright, especially since I had a beautiful brunette run into my arms. Any guy would be happy," he boasted. My blush deepened.

"Right," I mumbled in embarrassment. His deep laugh made another appearance.

"Seriously though, I'm fine. I'm in a rush to get to my flight, so I should've been paying attention where I was going. Sorry about that," he admitted with a sheepish grin, showing off his adorable dimples. His innocent self put everything to ease and I couldn't help but forgive him.

"It's alright. Oh, thanks for catching me again." He shrugged but then glanced at the expensive looking watch he had around his wrist.

"Shit," his large hand smacked his forehead," I have to go."

"Oh. Sorry for holding you up." He brushed it off and grabbed the dropped briefcase near his feet.

"No problem. I'll see you later," he said happily. In reality we would never meet again but…who knows.

"Bye." I told him as he walked past me.

Huh, that's a new way to meet new people, I guess.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

I walked out of my apartment in to the bright day that Chicago had. I paused so I could get an intake of Vitamin D that I missed out when I lived in the dreary town of Forks, Washington for the last two years of my high school education. It wasn't like that I _wanted_ to live there with my dad who kept mostly to himself and his work but my mother needed her space with her new husband, Phil, who was on a minor league baseball team which meant that he traveled often, leaving Renee with me at the house. I knew it made her unhappy trying to be a motherly roll so I decided to give them some space and move in with my dad in a town that was the opposite of my sunny home, Phoenix. I enrolled to Forks High School in the middle of the year and with my lack of social events, I had pretty good grades and was able to not get caught up with any of the unnecessary treads of high school drama. But I guess with me out casting myself from practically everything, I lost the chance to become friends with others and maybe I wouldn't be as reserved as I am right now. When I was in college, though, I decided that I need to expand my comfort zone and focus on something other than grades and work. That's how I met Alice. She was looking for a roommate and I volunteered, even though I knew nothing of the small girl.

I still don't regret my decision.

I continued to walk to the small restaurant that I was going to be reunited with my almost sister.

_Flashback_

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_I went to pick up the house phone that's rarely ever used, but I tripped on my feet on the way there._

"_Ow," I muttered to myself. I reached up to grab the phone and pressed the talk button._

"_Hello?" _

"_Why in the world have you not answered your phone? I've been trying to call it all day and instead I just get that annoying lady's voice saying that I either dialed the wrong number or the phone has been disconnected! Do you know how many thoughts I had going through my head?! I thought you got kidnapped and some old guy broke your phone while he was trying to take off your pants!" a voice yelled back at me. I held the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't have complete hearing loss. "I got so worried! So I decided to try the house phone 4 times. May I remind you? 4. Freaking. Times. What do you have to say for yourself? Oh, this is Alice by the way."_

"_Hey Alice. Nice for you to call me at eleven o'clock at night with such a kind call," I grumbled sarcastically. _

"_I have no time for you sarcasm, young lady," she growled. Whoa. Who died and made her mom?_

"_Geesh, Alice. Sorry. I tripped and broke my phone and I haven't gotten a new one yet. Nothing else." I rolled my eyes, glad she couldn't see it._

"_Bella," she whined," you could've told me before I started having panic attacks! Nice of you for telling me now." _

"_Sorry Alice," I said, not really meaning it. She does go overboard with everything._

"_Yeah, well…you should be sorry. You know I care for you and well…I was worried," She got quiet at the end._

"_Sorry Alice," I said, sympathetically. I really did mean it this time. I would be scared too if my best friend was thousands away from me and she just recovered from an almost-rape-attack. "So how's New York?" I asked, changing the subject._

"_It's okay," she said, blowing it off. "I am going to miss it for a little bit though." _

"_Oh that's too bad-wait. Where are you going?" I questioned. _

"_Home."_

_Home?…. Home…. Home._

"_You're coming…home?" I asked in disbelief. There was a pause and I heard a slight squeal._

"_Bella, I'm coming home to Chicago." _

_I stood there, trying to take in the news. A split second later, a scream came out of my mouth._

"_You coming back?! No way!" I yelled in excitement._

"_I am! My boss thought I needed some inspiration and decided that I could come back here for a couple of weeks-for business, of course-so I could become 'reacquainted with myself' as he would say it. But I'll be able to see you!" she squealed and I joined her. Even though I'll only see her for a couple of weeks, it's still enough for me to tell myself that even though we're in separate states, we'll still be the best of friends. _

"_Oh my God, I'm just so...ecstatic," I breathed out. "When are you coming over?" _

"_In a week, but I'll be hectic trying to get everything scheduled and packed, but it'll be worth it!" she exclaimed in happiness._

_That night and well into the morning, we continued making plans and gushing about how she'll be able to come visit._

_I was going to have my best friend back._

_End of Flashback_

I crossed the street in a rush and walked down to the small restaurant, keeping my eyes peeled for a small black haired pixie. I walked to the entrance door and opened it, it's delicious aroma surrounding me. I walked up to a waitress and opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the call of my name. I turned to see who called my name and a smile broke across my face when I saw who it was. A smile broke across her face and I began walking over to her. When I got closer, I noticed she wasn't alone-we weren't eating alone. A blonde man was sitting next to her with a smile on his face, and next to him was a lady of beauty. Just being in the same room with her made my self-esteem plummet to the floor and with the man sitting next to her-who looked oddly familiar-it didn't help at all. I was dining with the couples table and I was the fifth wheel. This was not mentioned in any conversation.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, getting up from her chair to hug me. I hugged her back without any hesitation but when we released, I could feel myself wanting to go in a hole. I'm okay with meeting new people but when all of the people should be models because of their amazing good-looks…well it makes a girl uncomfortable.

"Hey Alice," I said, mustering some confidence. I glanced at the models again, trying to remember anything that dealt with them in any past conversation but I couldn't remember anything. Alice seemed to notice my slight discomfort.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Bella, these are my friends that I made when I was in new York." She motioned to them with her hand. "This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend," she pointed out the very handsome blonde man who had a warm smile on his face. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She never told me she had a boyfriend…"and this is Rosalie-Jasper's twin sister," she pointed to the blonde haired beauty," and that's her fiancé, Emmett." She rolled her eyes at him when he waved with a goofy smile on his familiar face. He paused and his smile faltered, his face showing that he was concentrating. I must have met this guy somewhere…Rosalie noticed her fiancé's change in mood and glanced from him to me, a frown beginning to form on her angelic face.

Alice sat down and I followed suit, still glancing at everyone's faces, especially Emmett's.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," said Jasper. I immediately felt more at ease with his kind greeting. "Alice always told stories about you and your misfortunes dealing with your balance issues." Oh God, Alice. Tell them everything about me but don't tell me anything about them.

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper," I smiled back at him but I glared at Alice for a second and she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Bella," she apologized," I should've told you about everyone coming over but I wanted to surprise you! Do you forgive me?" she pleaded, her eyes wide. I sighed internally, knowing that I could never stay mad at Alice for very long.

"Of course I forgive you Alice. I was just overwhelmed with the new people and that you told them about my clumsiness while I barely know anything about them." Especially Jasper.

"Your that girl that ran into me last week!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing his finger at me. Everyone in a ten foot radius jumped at the sudden accusion except for Rosalie who seemed used to his sudden outburst. Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Emmett, we're in public! Don't talk so loud," she scolded him while he was rubbing his head in pain. I suddenly remembered what he was talking about and everything just clicked.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that again…"I laughed in embarrassment. Everyone seemed confused that we knew each other but didn't say anything. Emmett decided to tell the "epic story."

"Well, I was running late to the airport due to the fact that I overslept-" Jasper interrupted.

"Emmett, you always over sleep. It no big surprise," he sated with his southern accent. I can see why Alice is falling for this guy. Emmett smiled sweetly-too sweet if you ask me- and replied to Jasper's statement:

"Well, I was having amazing phone sex with Rose here," he wrapped his large arm around her," and it was so _amazing_ that I had to stay up _all_ _night long_." His eyebrows shot up and his grin stretched across his face. Jasper shook his head in disgust.

"That's my _sister _you're talking about. I really don't want to here about…certain activities that you two involve yourself in," he said.

"I second that," Alice replied. I just nodded my head. Emmett just huffed. Rosalie didn't seemed affected by the conversation; she was too busy speculating me. I sat up in my chair.

"Now, before Jasper had to interrupt my story. Bella here, was walking while I was jogging to my airport, trying not to be late. Oh and might I remind you that the stupid taxi services don't like handsome guys." Everyone rolled their eyes at the comment. "So with both of us not paying attention to what we were doing, we just happened to run into each other, literally." He laughed at the memory and my blush started to make its appearance.

"Well that was quite a story," Rosalie commented with sarcasm. I frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. How did Alice become friends with her?

"Well it certainty sounds like something that Bella would do," Alice joked.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem, Bella," she replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes at her and she rolled her eyes back at me.

We continued to have a conversation throughout dinner, with me included and I felt that I could be friends with everyone…well it might take time with Rosalie. She seemed to dislike me for some odd reason and it made me uncomfortable until Emmett would crack a lame joke making Jasper make a comment about it. The two seemed like brothers other than friends.

I found out that while Alice was in New York, she meet a photographer who invited her to a party. When she went to the party, she immediately left, finding out that everyone there was practically sex buddies. She decided to go to a small diner that seemed pretty empty and went up to a booth and sat down for a couple minutes. When the door opened again, she looked to see who it was and meet Jasper's gaze. He was wearing a trench coat that was soaked-due to the extensive raining outside, and walked up to him. With her smiling, small but attractive face, jasper didn't know what to expect until she spoke.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said. He ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman and said," I'm sorry ma'am." They held each others hand and Alice explained that it felt like she was a puzzle piece and she found her other piece; completing the puzzle. From then on, they haven't separated and are still going on strong. I was surprised at the story and the passion they had for each other when they would gaze into each others eyes. It made me glance at Emmett and Rosalie. I noticed that the two also had their own passion for each other and would more than likely spend their entire lives with each other.

It made me want to leave the passion filled table.

Rose and Emmett were a different story.

Rose worked as a model and a part-time car mechanic, so when Emmett brought in his over-sized Jeep, he saw her and began flirting with her nonstop. She continued to turn him down and eventually asked him to leave. That was the first time they meet. During that time, she was engaged to a different man; Royce King. The two were engaged when they left for high school and Rosalie couldn't have been more happier. She was engaged with a handsome, rich man who would spoil her and treated her with kindness. That is, until they moved away from their home of Rochester, New York. He began verbally abusing her and would come home at late nights. Rose-admitting that she was a shallow bitch during that time-continued to believe in Royce's lies. Though, when Emmett brought in his Jeep again for more upgrades, Rose was recovering from a fight that she had with her fiancé; a physical fight. Emmett noticed the bruise on her face that she tried to hide and begged her to go get a cup of coffee with him. After the coffee date, Rose decided to stay away from Emmett and stuck with her decision. A week later, her fiancé raped her and left her for dead, leaving her in an alley. When a random citizen noticed her, he called for help and she is still currently trying to get over the whole involvement with Royce King. She left the current city she was living in and moved to New York City to continue her dream in modeling and live closer to her brother.

Though, on a drive to upstate New York, she noticed Emmett on the side of the road, bleeding and dying. Overcoming her disgust for blood, she grabbed him and put her in the car and drove him to the nearest hospital. They fell in love with each other and Emmett made a permanent residence in New York City. Turns out, Emmett was hiking and was attacked by a wild animal and he dragged himself to the side of the road so someone could see him.

Their story sounded like a soup opera but here they were, making goo-goo eyes at each other.

We sat at the restaurant for barely a hour and a half before Alice announced that she had to work on her upcoming dress that she needs to get done with before her return to New York. With her ever-trusting puppy at her side, Jasper decided to take Alice back at the hotel she was staying at-with Jasper of course-and Emmett decided he wanted to a bar that had a large plasma screen TV and watch football. Rosalie decided to join him, not wanting to be left alone with me. I don't blame her; after that whole experience, I would want to stay with my soul mate.

If I had a soul mate, which I don't.

I left the restaurant shortly after Alice, wanting to go to the nearest coffee shop in hopes for my caffeine that I so desperately needed. I found one that was only three buildings down from the restaurant and made my way over to it.

I opened the door and glanced at its interior. The place seemed very cozy with its warm colors and its dim lighting. Large windows made up most of the walls and tables, chairs, and the occasional sofa made the place seem even more at home. I went into line and glanced at the menu, choosing what I should get.

"May I help you?" the register lady asked.

"Oh, I would like a medium mocha, no whipped cream," I ordered. She nodded and made my order in only a minute and handed it to me with a smile.

"Here you go. That'll be $3.99." I smiled back and reached into my pocket, grabbing a five dollar bill. I handed it to her and told her to keep the change. I turned around and tripped on my own foot. I prepared myself for the sting of the hot coffee and the impact of the floor but it never came.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me.

"Yes, I'm alright," I responded. They helped me to my feet and I began my apologizing renegade. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that some one was behind me and…" I looked up to their face and forgot what I was going to say.

I was staring into the face of an Adonis.

He must've been at least six feet tall because he was towering over me. His pale complexion made his unusual bronze hair stand out even more. It was tousled, like he just came out of bed but it looked incredibly sexy on him. His facial features were perfect in everyway, but they held the look of shock. His eyes were wide opened but what made my brain go frantic was the color of his eyes.

An emerald green.

My mind went into overdrive and it began showing the similarities of the pair of eyes that were staring at me now and what were staring at me so many months ago.

They were the same.

I was staring at the face of the person who saved my life almost a year ago and I couldn't say anything because other than the fact that I was meeting the owner of the emerald eyes that saved me, but because I felt as if I've seen him from somewhere else.

"Are you…"I started, but I noticed that I was still in his arms.

He seemed to regain control of himself and suddenly his eyes hardened. His body went stiff. He released me immediately, making sure that I wouldn't trip again and make another attempt for a trip to the floor.

"Excuse me, miss," he said with such a cold and hard voice. I recoiled suddenly from the harsh yet velvet voice and watched him turn and leave.

I just stood there and watched him leave like the coward that I was.

**End.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**So….how did you like this chapter?**

**Thanks again for the amount of reviews that I received since the last release of chapter nine and it filled me up with joy knowing that people were still reading my story, even if it has been incredibly slow and boring. **

**Thank you guys so much and I'll try to update chapter 11 as soon as I can.**

**After writing this chapter, I felt extremely giddy and it feels like everything- the waits and the long and boring chapters-is going to come together and its going to be worth it. **

**Thanks again for the support and I'll finish chapter 11 soon.**

**AVAgrl**


	13. Bachelors and Coffee

**Sorry for the long wait, but my internet was acting up and I couldn't upload the new chapter and I've been busy. I'm really sorry for the wait but now its fixed and I hopefully finish the next chapter soon and so on. Again, I'm extremely sorry.**

**I know I don't do this a lot but…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But if I did…well…Jacob would be dead by now. I only own Ron who has so many tattoos and scars. Interesting, huh?….Don't comment that.**

**Here's Chapter Eleven:**

_Nightmares and Pianos_

_Bachelors and Coffee_

_Bella's POV_

Holy Shit.

I just watched the guy who _saved_ me walk out the door with some grudge against me and did nothing about it.

And I'm just standing here like a complete coward and idiot that I am.

I gathered myself in a moment and walked out of the coffee place, leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. I stood there and tried to just think about what had just happened.

I tripped and a guy caught me, who just happened to be the same guy that I have been looking everywhere for, for about a year. He realizes who he just rescued-again-and runs out of the coffee place as if he saw his worst enemy. Me. Oh and did I forget to mention that he looks like a freakin' god _and_ he looks familiar.

I gave a good mental scream and took a couple of slow, deep breaths; trying to calm my nerves. I looked at the coffee cup that held my freshly brewed mocha-which I normally would gulp down with pleasure-and grimaced at it; it only gave me a headache now. I found a near by trashcan and threw it in there and started to rub my temples, trying to relieve the headache that was starting to form. So much has happened on a Tuesday and I feel like just crawling into my bed and sleeping for a week.

I found out that Alice has new friends-not that it didn't surprise me but she never told me anything about them and they seemed awfully close. I just feel like I'm being excluded and I'm going to lose my roommate in the long run. Her friends are nice and I can see myself hanging out with them but it feels like it'll be a long time until I can catch up with everything that Alice and the others have been through with each other.

Alice also has a boyfriend. And not just that but they are _soul mates _for crying out loud! She would've told me about this months ago and I would've congratulated her and hope the best for the both of them. Hell, for all I know; the two could be the ext Bonnie and Clyde and I'm left without knowing what the hell is going on! It just annoys me that Alice has had these great things going on and she hasn't told me any of them. I feel like she doesn't want me to know because she's getting bored of me.

I froze.

Maybe…maybe she is getting bored…of me.

I mean…why wouldn't she. I constantly tell her no and yet I'm clinging to her. Maybe she's wanted space and I haven't noticed. I have lived with her for a couple of years and tell her that she's practically my sister. She could have just stayed with me because of guilt.

I have barely any friends. I rarely go out and see the world. Also, I was almost raped and yet she stayed by my side.

Has she only been my friend because she's felt guilty for me?

Does she think that I _want_ her pity?

How _dare_ her to think that I want her pity.

I went from shocked and hurt to anger and disbelief in less than 10 seconds.

She shouldn't have been my friend for all these years because she felt pity for me. I know I'm a Plain-Jane-I have accepted that, I know that don't go out very much-I don't want to.

And I don't need to be dependant on a girl whose made a commitment in New York. I'm twenty-one years old and I've been taking care of myself sine I was a young child and I do not need to rely in anyone.

I gathered myself and started walking to my apartment so I could calm down enough so I could make sure that I would be able to be outside of my home without wanting to scream at the nearest bystander.

"Bella!" I heard a man's voice yell. I instinctively turned to the sound of my name and found a Jacob Black rushing up to me with a large grin on his face. Not _now_ of all times…

"Hey Bella," he rushed out when he caught up to me.

"Hey Jake," I managed to say. I tried to return the smile but it came out more of a grimace. He didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm.

"So, what'cha doin`, Bells?" He asked, easily keeping up with my careful stride. Hey, I may be in a bad mood but that doesn't mean that I want to cause another Bella moment and make Jacob make fun of me. I had enough let's-tease-Bella-today by Emmett at lunch.

"Nothing much. I'm just heading back home," I answered. He seemed pleased by my answer.

"Really? So…does that mean that I have the right to take a Miss Swan out to dinner?" he inquired. My breath paused for a moment, my eyes growing slightly wider. My brain started to go in overdrive as I thought of multiple ways to decline Jacob's offer. Jacob took notice of my hesitation to his offer.

"As friends of course," he explained quickly. It's not that I didn't want to hang out with him; I just don't want to hang out with him _today_. And possibly tomorrow.

"Jake." I paused for a moment. "I don't think I can." he raised his eyebrows at me. I backtracked a little bit," My friend is in town and she's only in town for a couple weeks. We've been meaning to hang out together for tonight and tomorrow at the very least." Correction: we have already hung out together and we _might_ see each other again tomorrow.

Automatically, he stiffened at the thought that it might be Alice. Ever since Alice left, I've only talked to Jacob a couple of times but I still didn't know why Jacob disliked Alice so much.

"Is it your Alice friend?" he asked, trying to be casual about it but it was a wasted effort. Even a person on the other side of Chicago could sense that the question was forced and demanding.

"Yeah and I've missed her so much," I uncharacteristically gushed. Well at least that wasn't a lie.

"Oh, well that's nice she's in town," he grumbled. I decided to wait for another time to ask him his views on Alice. He looked up at the sky and then at his watch.

"Well I better let you go then. I have to finish a Chevy Equinox by tomorrow morning so I'll see you later when you're free," he rushed, desperate to avoid anything to do with Alice Cullen.

"Oh. Okay," I faked disappointment. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Later." he mumbled, walking in the other direction from my apartment.

I breathed a sigh of relief and finished my little journey back to my apartment building where a comfy bed was waiting for me.

I unlocked the door and walked in, shutting the door. I dropped my purse and threw off my jacket on the floor somewhere and entered my empty bedroom, glad that my curtains were drawn. I sprawled myself across my small mattress and closed my eyes and tried to clear my jumbled mind of all the unnecessary thinking that was causing a massive headache. I took a deep breath and turned my side and brought my knees closer to my chest. In no time, I was released from the stressing of reality…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up from a dreamless nap and was thankful. I didn't want to fuss over my dreams along with Green-Eyed Man and well….Alice. I'll deal with her later. I stretched my arms above my head and went for a change of more comfortable clothes then I was wearing; a t-shirt and jeans. With my most comfortable sweats, I went into the freezer and grabbed my good friends, Ben and Jerry's and made myself comfortable on my couch. I took a large spoonful of the chocolaty ice cream and put it in my mouth. Mmmm…delicious.

I took advantage of the quiet moment and started to get some much needed thinking: dealing with Green Eyed Man.

I drew a mental picture of his face and tried to decipher everything that was taking place. Okay, this guy that I saw was hands down the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen and I could see every girl in the same room swoon over his good looks; including me. I know when I see an attractive man when I see one, but I don't make much of it. They either know that they are good looking and take advantage of it (a.k.a, they're players and/or jerks) or they are incredibly sweet but are taken or gay. Life doesn't work in favor of me. It just puts an object in my path and watches me trip and fall over it while its on the floor laughing its powerful ass off.

So in my case, he's probably just some jerk whose taken by some beautiful girlfriend who can get extremely jealous and protective of her boyfriend. The guy probably thought that I was some girl who purposively landed into his strong, long, protecting arms…losing focus. But, he probably got the idea that I wanted to be in his arms and try to flirt with him the rest of the day. Or…he could be-and I'm positive about this-the person who rescued me and remembered who I was. And boy, he was pissed. Maybe he didn't want me to know it was him and tried to take himself out of his life. Why, though? Is it because he doesn't want to get involved in my life anymore than already because he just doesn't want to? Maybe he didn't know how to respond to the situation. I didn't know either. I wasn't expecting to run into-literally-the guy who saved me all those months ago. It would take anyone by shock and he might not be the person who responds well to shock. Though he could always…

Regret saving me.

Was that the reason why he never wanted to speak to me again? I mean…why not. I probably ruined his whole night and he could be pissed about how he had to talk to several officials when he could've been doing whatever he likes to do. I could've just made his life more difficult than what he wanted and he just wanted nothing to do with me because I was just some average girl who no one needed to really care about. Well, of course there's always my family and my few friends but he doesn't know that. He could probably care less.

I lost all my appetite and felt like I was going to hurl.

I set my ice cream down on my coffee table and put my hands on my forehead, trying to calm down the scrambled emotions.

Could he really regret saving me? All the evidence shows that he doesn't want anything to do with my life and that can only mean that he only sees me with pity and regret.

Was I really that worthless?

The image of his face flashed in my mind.

Well, compared to him, I am worthless. He was hands down the most handsome man I have ever seen and with the clothes he was wearing, they didn't look cheap either. They were probably designer or something and that usually means that he could easily afford designer clothes. And he seemed to be the guy that didn't party much, but who am I kidding? With his looks, he could be easily be Chicago-no, _America's_ top bachelor. A thought clicked in my head. He looked obviously familiar and I usually don't forget a face-especially his face. Who could?

I ran into my room and booted up my computer, loading into my favorite search engine. I typed in _Top Bachelors_ and cam up with over 34 million hits. I clicked onto a promising link and waited for it to load. Multiple thoughts were beginning to run through my head.

Could this guy be a top bachelor? Is he famous in any way?

What if he is a top bachelor and was someone famous?

The site finished loading and I scrolled down and glanced at multiple pictures, going from the okay guys to the best. I clicked on the next page of bachelors and continued my search. I got to the last page and near the end of the page when I stopped. There staring at me were the familiar green eyes that I saw earlier today. Curiously I glanced at the information and my breath froze.

_Edward Masen_

_Age: 24 years old_

_Birthday: June 20, 1984_

_Known for his phenomenal musical talent and extremely gorgeous looks. He's gained much publicity ever since the age of thirteen and continues to make his way into the hearts of many women of any age. His concerts consist of mainly women of all ages who await anxiously just for him to glance in their direction, usually they take it as a sign of attraction which is the main cause of Edward's tight security. With his handsome face and killer body, girls pant just of the very mention of his name. His music talents and quiet personality make him every girl's dream guy, especially with his haunting past, giving him that mysterious vibe. What else do you expect from America's 1__st__ runner up to America's Top Bachelor. _

My body froze.

Not too long ago I was staring at the face of the person who saved me from being raped, who was the most handsome guy I have ever seen _and_ he was Edward Masen. Musical prodigy and first runner-up for America's Top Bachelor.

Holy shit.

I remembered reading an article about him almost a year ago but the facts were hazy. I went back to my favorite search engine and typed in his name. Almost seven million hits were up.

It was going to be a long night.

I clicked on a link that said it had a biography of Edward Masen but when a scrolled down to see how much information it contained, I noticed it wasn't much. I read a header on top of the page.

_Due to privacy restrictions, there is only a limited amount of information dealing with Edward M. Cullen. We apologize for the inconvenience._

Well shoot.

I read the short article quickly and found another article dealing with the mysterious Edward Masen.

Same limited information.

I continued to look up multiple articles but they all ended up with the same information from the first article only in different wording. I pushed my laptop away from me and laid back on my bed, sighing during the process. I closed my eyes and started to rub my dimples, in hopes to ease the annoying headaches. I've been having quite a few of headaches these days so it seems.

Why would Edward Masen keep so much information to himself? Is it because he wants to appear as normal as possible? Or is he hiding something? Does he want people to get to know him first before reading everything about him on Google (_do not own_) while he knows nothing about them? Or is their a darker side to his perfect guy life? I went for the latter.

I decided that what I had was enough for one night-maybe even a week. I closed my laptop and put it on its charger. Going into the living room, I cleaned up any evidence from the previous activities of wallowing and thinking. I glanced at the time and frowned.

2:39 a.m.

I finished up my "cleaning" and went back into my room to sleep the rest of the night-morning-whatever away.

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes.

That night I dreamt of Edward Masen.

**End.**

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**I know this isn't a long enough chapter for the wait but I've been a busy bee these past few weeks (and my computer was being stupid….) and I'm going to be even busier in July so Heads up. **

**Sorry again for the wait and I'll try to get Chapter 12 up as soon as I can.**

**See ya guys later!**

**Joey**


End file.
